Are PANTS really worth all this trouble?
by peeeta-bread
Summary: It all begins with a fire alarm. Georgia discovers if the foxwood boys are really worth all the trouble they give her and the ace-gang.
1. It all begins with the fire alarm

**Yes, I'm Australian, so my writing doesn't exactly sound British. I wish I was British though :( If you have any ideas for this story; don't be shy to PM me :)**

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

**Friday 11:42 am, Geoggers, stalag 14.**

Geoggers . What a drainiosity.

Why must we learn where everything is in the world? I have a bloody map for that! So, as Ms. White drabbles on about the transcontinental line or something or rather, I, and the present members of the ace gang (Rosie and Jazz) do what is expected of hormonal-crazed adolescents...pass notes.

_**Present fellow ace-gang members,**_

_**Movie night at my place tonight.**_

_**Can you come? Already asked Ellen & co, they're coming.**_

_**I better see your bum-oleys there or a seriousity case of the full humpty-dumpty will arise.**_

_**Mrs. Rosie Sven.**_

Ooooooh, something to look forward to in this hell-hole life full of confusiosity. Funiosity ahoy!

_**R,**_

_**We're in.**_

_**P.s- can jaz bring owl boy with her?**_

_**G+J**_

_**J,**_

_**Bring the lad along, he can keep Sven Company.**_

_**R.**_

**15 seconds later.**

Just as I was going to put the bloody note away, Ms. White and her wobbly-bobbly legs suddenly appeared out of no-where beside me and snatched it out of my hands. "_What _is the rule about writing notes in class again, Nicolson?" dear baby Jesus and all his glory, this woman is in need of a mint. Preferably one of those ones that makes you cry because of the hotness of it. "Um, to not write notes in class?" she sighed, blowing her breath that smells like _merde _in my face. Dear god, I'm going to smell like a trash bin for the rest of my miserable life. "Why do I have to teach the dumb ones?" Jazz stifled a laugh while Rosie put on a show of mocked outrage behind Ms. Wobbles ridiculously large bottom. She began opening the note and I realised that I had only one back-up plan left; puppy-dog eyes with a touch of sticky eyes. Hopefully...or not-hopefully depending in what position you are in, Ms. White is a lezzie. While trying to not make my nozzle spread across my face and keeping the flaring of my nostrils in check, I made my eyes as big and doe-like as possible. "Nicolson, you look constipated. Please stop for both your sake and my own. Oh, and you three; afterschool detention tonight." Not only was I insulted, but I can say my s'laters to the awesome night that would've unfolded tonight. Double-_merde. _

**In detention, stalag 14. **

Groovy. Cool beans. Wow.

These three words have _nothing _to do with what I'm doing right now. Not only Rosie, jaz and I are stuck in detention, being forced to write about how we can stop being "immature children with absolutely no sense of maturity and what's right and wrong" but we have Elvis stalking us like one of those crazy geese that chase you and try to peck at your feet at the park. Only 15 minutes have passed but it seems like a life full of depressiosity.

**2 minutes later.**

Maybe I'll practice Buddhism again. Renew myself. Create the new and improved Georgia Nicolson. A Georgia whom is calm, cool and reserved. Apparently the boys like a mysterious woman. Hmmm.......

**3 minutes later**

Rosie has fallen asleep and has begun to snore like a bloody lawn-mower. I think her makeup is all smudged now. Hahahahaha.

**10 mins later**

As we were 'just finishing off' our essays, the most unexpected thing happened. The fire alarm rang. Elvis bolted upright and let out a long, girly scream. "FIRE! FIRE! THERE'S A BLOODY FIRE! RUN! BEFORE WE DIE!" Then he ran out of the room and into the corridor. So, Rosie, jaz and I are all aloney on our owny now, with no hero to save us. Bloody idiot. Jazz looked around the room. "Did he just scream like a girl?" Rosie nodded. "Yep." We than just looked at each other and realised what was happening. "LET'S BLOODY GET OUT OF HERE. WE'LL SUE STALAG LATER." Rosie yelled.

**2 minutes later**

So here we were, running and panting like some animal that pants and runs alot, in front of the school, where all of the sudden two arms wrap around my waist. "GET YOUR FITHLTY YET NICELY DEFINED ARMS OFF OF ME, YOU SPOON!" I heard a boyish chuckle. "Do I really have 'nicely defined arms', kitty-kat?" Blimey o'Reilly. "For the love of pants, Dave! What in "bloody God's name are you doing?" He let go of my waist and spun me around to face him. He gave me one of his gorgy smiles and something bloody fluttered inside of me. "I came to save the fair damsel in distress and this is the thanks I get? How about a snog of gratitude for your knight in shining uniform?" wowzeee. Curse Dave and his silly, funny and kinda cute ways of charming the ladies. How can I like him? I don't! Yes, he may be cute...and funny...and may have the skill of awesome lip nibbling...and _really _pretty eyes, but that means nothing if we're just mates. " The only thanks you will be getting is a slap across your head. Let's go and find the other bloody noobs." I side-stepped him and started to walk towards the entrance of the school, although he quickly caught up to me and slung his arm across my shoulders. " Do you realise how you hurt me so? Ahh, but I forget that it's all part of your charm, sex-kitty." I chose to ignore his comment. " Are, trying to lure me in with your cold-shoulderosity and mysterious ways? No need, Gee. I'm already sounding the horn." I rolled my eyes. " Don't you ever shut up?" I muttered. He just grinned.

"Georgia! Dave!" Rosie, Sven, tom and jaz, Ellen and the rest of the ace gang and a couple of the foxwood lads were presumably waiting for us in front of the school. " Hurry up you tarts, the lads set off the alarm so we can escape the torture. We have only like, 20 seconds left until slim spots us from her window, so let's GO!" Rosie yelled before Sven threw her over his shoulder and dashed out of sight.

"Dave, Us lads have gotta get the drinks for tonight. Let's get a move on." Tom yelled. Dave nodded. "s'laters, Gee. Make sure to save a spot on the couch for me. Preferably near you. Or, if you really want to, you can always sit on my lap-" Before he could finish off that sentence, I rolled my eyes and said "bye, Dave." And ran towards Jazz and Ellen. I didn't miss his kinda sad, kinda annoyed, kinda longing and kinda amused expression though.

**1 minute later**

Am I going bloody bonkers? Dave the laugh is my mate. Probably my best-guy-mate. But that's all.

**A few seconds later**

Sometimes I wish I was a guy. They have it easy. Well, at least I'm not at stalag 14 right now...

**Don't exactly know where this story is going but I know there's going to be another chapter. So please R & R and stay in tune.**


	2. A virtual prince in his shining uniform

**Yes, I'm Australian, so my writing doesn't exactly sound British. I wish I was British though :( If you have any ideas for this story; don't be shy to PM me :)**

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

**5.00 pm, in the house which I apparently call home.**

After the whole très exciting alarm bell fiasco, I was told I needed my jim-jamaroons because when the boys leave, the ace-gang will be having a sleepover. So here I am, in my room, waiting for jazzy-pallie to get her bum-oley here as soon as she gets all her stuffed owls from her own house so then we can bloody _leave. _It's been 15 minutes...and I'm vair bored. I wonder where Angus is.

**2 minutes later**

" Muuum? Where's Angus?" I yell from my room of solitudy. No answer. Try again. "Mum, where's Libby?" Actually, that's a good question. Where is my little bucket head? Still no answer. I guess I have to take on this search by myself...

**20 seconds later.**

Walking down the stairs, I can hear some tearing of paper...hmm. When I get to the kitchen, Libby is eating something that looks like bacon in a sandwich. "Who made you that sandwich, Libby?" She looks up and screams. Bloody hell, am I really that scary? "Why are you screaming lib?" She just keeps on screaming. A vair peculiar child.

**10 seconds later.**

Libby has just ran out of them room holding a plate of bacon. dear God, why do I have such a mad family? At least I found my little bucket head. I still can't find Angus though...Probably being a Scottish wild cat somewhere outside.

**1 minute later. **

I caught my own reflection on a window. I'm trying to smile without flaring my nostrils...it's a vair hard feat. I'm also practising my puckering.

**50 seconds later**

Mr. Baldy has just walked in. Wearing vair short shorts. "BLOODY HELL BALDY, GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. MY EYES ARE SCARRED FOR LIFE. WHY MUST YOU ALL TORTURE ME SO? DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BLOODY HOUSE TO PRETEND TO BE A TRANSEXUAL IN?" I yelled before running out of the room. I can't even have my own privacy in my own house!

**2 minutes later**

I'm waiting in front of my house for Mrs. Stuffed owl. I have a massive case of the hump now.

**20 seconds later**

I'll just think about my luuuuurve God to pass the time. He has such a gorgy smile...

**5 seconds later**

And fantastic snogging skills.

**10 seconds later**

I was just imagining about a number five on the snogging scale with the luuurve god when all of the sudden, a Dave-the-laugh enters my day-dream. I can't bloody even have my own privacy in my own daydreams. Anyway, so all of the sudden, Dave comes riding in on a horse dressed up as a knight. He looks all fabby and marvy though...

**2 seconds later**

"Fair damsel, I will rescue you from this hand-bag holding, stiletto-wearing homosexualist!" Then Massimo grew two wings that resembled actual _handbags. _AM I going bloody bonkers? "I will, how do you say it, fist-cuff you, Davide!" Massimo yelled. In my day-dream, Dave and I just stared at him. Instead of responding, Dave literally fell off of his horse and rolled on the floor laughing. Massimo just stared at him. "Is he, how do you say it..._mock me, _cara?" I was still staring at Dave...He is vair cute when he laughs. He's all...dimplely. "Erm.....no, of course David is not mocking you...he's just...ummm.....he has...." David then got up and heaved a sigh before chuckling again. "Jeez, kitty-kat. You're turning into Ellen. Massimo, let's just make this easier for the three of us. Gee, for once and for all, who do you want? Or, what do you want? If you want to just be alone, just tell us." I suddenly became aware of a distant shouting. What in the name of pants?

"-GEORGIA!"

**A few seconds later**

"EARTH TO GEE? HELLO?" oh, so Jaz has finally decided to show up. Great timing, by the way. " So you suddenly decided to show your face? You should be full of shaminosity." She just started to walk ahead. "Oh, shut up, Georgia."

I'm offended! "I up to around a 5 on the hum scale, Jazzy-pallie-no-more." She rolled her eyes and started to flick her fringe around. She only flicks her fringe around when she's anxious. I wonder what happened...

"Jazz, what's wrong? You're fiddling with your fringe and you only do that when you're full of anxiousity." She avoided my eyes. "nothing." She mumbled.

"Obviously it's something." I retorted. Ohhhhh.....my vocabulary is widening. I'm full of supiriorosity now. Jaz just sighed in a sad kind of way. "Massimo left two days ago. He told me to tell you that you were too young and that you weren't suited to each other. He told me to tell you that you will always hold a special part in his heart but he wants to pursue his career with his band and that you're kinda in the way."

I just stared at her. Though I should feel all aloney on my owney and vair sad...I didn't feel anything apart from a relief and a bit of humiliationosity. "soo...he dumped me. Just like humpty-dumpty got dumped from that wall?" Jaz pursed her lips and nodded. "are you ok, matey?"Jaz asked. I nodded. "I'm just confused. Should I be angry and sad and feeling like a Billio?" She shrugged. "Yeah I suppose" I looked at her. "...but...I don't." She shrugged again. This shrugging business is annoying me now. " maybe you never really liked him. Maybe you just were full of desperosity and wanted a substitute God." I slapped her on the shoulder. "You're supposed to be full of wisenosity...not bitchiosity!" she just shrugged again and started to walk. "I'm just giving you my opinion."

**5 minutes later**

That was a really stupid way of dumping your girlfriend...none of the Foxwood lads would do that.

**30 seconds later**

Oh well...I'm kinda hungry now. There better be food when we get there.

**2 minutes later**

Jaz is telling me about her latest owl escape with Mr. Tom. It's cute in a sad way that they are both perfect together. Makes me think, who would be the perfect guy for me?

**4 seconds later**

I just had an image of Dave the laugh in my head. No, no, nonononononono. No. He has Emma and I have just finished a relationship with the homosexulist-wait, I mean the Italian hand-bag-carrying stallion....arrgh, you know what I mean.

**10 seconds later**

I'm so confuzzled. And hungry.

**Wooo, some progress! Still don't know where this story is going, but join me on the ride anyway. Don't forget to R & R! xx**


	3. Show us your nungas!

**If you have any ideas for this story; don't be shy to PM me :)**

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

**Chapter dedicated to all of my reviewers, but in particularly, the gorgeous Chaela-laughluuurver, Crazy_dreamz and futureACEgangMEMBER for letting me know people actually **_**like **_**my story by reviewing every chapter! **

**Still walking down the street with ma petit pallie jas**

So, just a recap of my life full of humiliationosity and confusiosity. I have escaped the clutches of the evil Elvis in detention thanks to the barmy army, the possibly gay luuurve God has just dumped me through my best-pallie and Dave-the-tart keeps stalking me in the privacy of my own head.

**3 seconds later**

_Merde_

**2 seconds later**

Double-_merde._

**Another 2 seconds later**

Triple _merde _and so on.

**3 seconds later**

I forgot to mention the fact that I'm actually not full of sadiosity because of the breakup. Though I will not admit it, I think that jas is right. Maybe I was just deeply entranced by Massimo's marvy looks. He did have such pretty lips...

**10 seconds later**

Oh, bollocks. The blunder boys have decided to make an entrance again with Mark-big-gob in the lead. Both Jas and I groaned. "Don't these blooming people have a life?"Jas sighed. I looked at her. "Is that a rhetorical question?" she looked at me. "Isn't it blatant?" Blimey I have daft friends. "Have you ever heard of sarcasm, Jazzy-spazzy?"

**20 seconds later**

So the blunder boys are now following us. It's kind of creepy. "Do you think they'll follow us right up to Ro-Ro's house?" I asked Jas. She seemed to think for a second. Wow, Jas thinking...what is the world coming to? "It's a possibility." She said.

**3 minutes later**

The blunder boys have been stalking us for the past five minutes and now it's really getting on my nerves. I suddenly stopped, turned around and walked right up to them. "Listen, Big-Gob. I've had a vair craptastic day and le fact that you and your cronies are stalking us like two things that stalk each other is not helping!" Mark-big-gob seemed to be contemplating what I have just said. I can't believe he actually has the brain capacity to complete such a difficult task...for him...err....you know what I mean.

**9 seconds later**

"...Ok, we'll leave you alone. But first, show us lads your nungas. Both of you." This seems very Au fait. "Why is it that each time we sadly meet, you always ask the same daft question? _Show us your nungas! _Seriously lads, grow a brain." I replied with a shake of my head. Jas came to stand beside me. "Gee, we're late. They're just holding us up. We have to go." She started to tug me in the other direction and I went along without protest.

**3 seconds later**

"Where do you think you're going girls? We're not done with you yet..." Mark-big-gob yelled. Then he grabbed onto my arm. "Let go of her you bleeding arse!" Jas shouted. Wow, owl lady must be mad, she cursed. I'm impressed. I tried to shake him off but along with having an abnormally large gob, he also had a very strong grip.

**5 seconds later**

One of the blunder boys is now holding Jas by the arms. "When we ask you to show us your nungas, you _show _us your nungas." He said in a quiet voice. I coughed as he blew cigarette smoke in my face as he spoke. "Um, first of all I would prefer to not get lung cancer because of passive smoking, not very coolio. Second of all, we will not show you our nungas. Period-io. The wise thing to do right now is to let go of both of us and then drown in your own pants, you duff." His grip tightened. "Lads, maybe we should teach these girls why they should listen to us when we tell them to do something." Jas started to look alarmed, though she tried to hide it. "Listen you spoons, Tom has taught me self defence and I'm not afraid to rip off your trousered snake, I suggest you leave us alone, you Dummkopf." Hopefully Jas isn't bluffing about the self-defencio...

**10 seconds later**

I was about to agree with Jas but I was cut off as big-gob started to snog me around a number five. Dear god, he's eating my face off! It's disguistio! I instinctually kicked him on the shin and he cried out in pain. I ran over to where jas was being held captive and pinched the younger blunder boy's back...seeing as it was the first place I could reach. He also cried out in pain. Jas then turned around and actually punched him in the face! "THAT'S FOR MAKING US LATE, YOU NOOB!" she yelled.

**5 seconds later**

"GEE, ANDIAMO! LET'S GO!" Jas shouted. So, here we were, running through the park like two loons after being attacked by the blunder boys. Quite a lovely day actually. I swear, as soon as I get to Ro-Ro's house, eat and maybe have a little lie-down, I'm going to round up all the ace-gang and possibly even the barmy army to teach those spoons a lesson.

**10 seconds later**

I'm still running through the park and I'm mighty tired. And hungry. And severely peeved. My feet hurt like a billio trousers and I can't even sit down or walk because of le fact that the blunder boys are chasing behind us and plotting out demise. "Jas, do you think we've lost them?" no answer. I glance beside me and Jas is not there, but instead 20 metres in front of me. Blimey O'Rielly's pants! Either owl girl is really fast or I'm really slow. I prefer the first one.

**Another 10 seconds more**

I decide to take a breather. The blunder boys should be a few miles behind-o me so I should be alrite-ty. This has got to be the first time I have ever been wrong. "I'm not asking you to show me your nungas anymore, I'm _telling _you!"

Oh, bloody hell.

**1 second later**

Instead of having the courtesy of letting me reply, Mark-big-gob snogged me at around an eight. I have never experienced Upper body fondling (outdoors) and I'm bloody outraged that big-gob was the first person that I would experience it with! I slapped him across the face and he hissed. "Alright, that's it!" he yelled. He then slapped me across the face, bringing tears to my eyes. "YOU BLOODY GIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I shouted before I kicked him in the trousered-snake area. I had the satisfaction of hearing him scream like a girl.

"OI! YOU BLEEDING TROUSARD GIT! AS SOON AS WE'RE DONE WITH YOU, YOUR HEAD WILL BE SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SEE US BEATING YOU UP FOR WHAT YOU DID TO GEORGIA AND JAS!" a voice shouted from behind the trees. I would know that voice anywhere.

From behind the trees, the whole of the Ace Gang and the whole of the Barmy Army including Sven appeared. Tom, Declan, Edward, Dom, Rollo, Sven and Dave all headed towards where all the blunder boys had just emerged. "GEE-GEE! MON CHERRIE! ARE YOU OK MY LITTLE MATEY?" Rose shouted before ramming me over as she hugged me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright...a bit hungry...and full of tiredosity. My feet have also swollen to the size of melons now, but apart from that I'm ok. But I suspect Big-gob isn't, I may have kicked him in the trousered-snake area..." hopefully it hurt too. "Did he hurt you? Did any of them hurt any of you?" Rosie demanded. Jas shook her head. "Tom taught me self defence so when Gee and I got separated and some of them were after me, I knew how to handle myself. I truly believe we need to make a list of what to do for self defence now. "Jools was still staring at me...well, actually, staring at my cheek. "What did they do to your face, Georgia?" Rosie and Jas looked alarmed. I spotted Ellen kissing Declan's hand and hugging him. Wowwowowzeee....she doesn't look like she's stuttering either. It's cute...in a sad way. "GEE? EARTH TO GEE!" I sighed. "He slapped me across the face and then I kicked him...down..._there."_ The ace-gang's heads all snapped up at my comment. Kinda freaky actually...

"He did..._what?" _Rosie whispered. "He slapped me across the fa-"

I didn't finish my sentence because all of the sudden the Ace-Gang charged towards the blunder boys, knocking over the barmy army out of the way without a second glance, and started to yell, slap, scratch, kick and pinch the remainder blunder boys. Jas, who was standing next to me, stared at them. I stared at them. The rest of the boys froze and stared at them.

Getting beat up by girls is apparently the scariest thing a lad can face, because the daft spoons ran as fast as they could without making their overly large pants fall down.

"YEAH, RUN YOU COWARDS! RUN! AND MAKE SURE WE NEVER SEE YOUR UGLY, DAFT FACES AGAIN!" Rosie yelled at the retreating backs of the blunder boys.

"YEAH ON YOUR BIKE, MIKE!"Jools shouted.

**10 seconds later**

The barmy army stared at the puffing girls in front of them with looks of awe on their faces. "Wow...that was..._hot..." _Rollo whispered to Declan. Rosie grinned. "Now that we have finished, let's start this party full of fabbiosity!" She said as she started to make her way back to her house. Jas looked at me. "I'm sorry I left you by yourself, Gee. I panicked and ran. Are we still pallies?" I pretended to think. "Of course we are Jas, we're mates forever." Then she hugged me before running up to Rosie to ask about sleeping arrangements.

Everyone started to make their way to Rosie's house, while the lads excitedly talked about their visions for future pranks involving both their school and the blunder boys. Tom and Jas walked hand in hand, probably talking about the trees and owls in the park. Quite sad if I say so myself, but it wasn't as worse as the rest of the ace-gang giggling like loons on loon tablets behind the boys. I sighed before I started to make my way towards them.

"Are you alright, Gee?" I turned around to find Dave staring at me with a sad smile. He has such gorgy-porgy eyes...arrrgh, shut up brain! "Yeah I'm fine, _Jack le biscuit."_ I said. He smiled ruefully before taking on the serious smile again. "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't come earlier, I didn't think that anything would happen, but I forgot the _le_ fact that you're Georgia Nicolson. Trouble stalks you like wet Lindsay stalks Robbie, the poor lad..." I gave him a look. "Gee, thanks Dave, that makes me feel better." Then I started to walk again.

Dave grabbed onto my hand, but not in the way that Mark Big-Gob did, Dave gently held my hand and spun me to face him. He's about half a head taller than I am, and we were _that _close that I had to look up to see his face. "Are you ok now, Kitty-kat?" wow. I think I'm melting. How does he do that serious, marvy thing with his eyes? My intelligent reply was "Err....ermm.....ahhh....wow....ummm.....a number seven?"

Oh, what a load of crapnosity.

Dave stared at me before he started to chuckle. "What an ingenious way to lure me in, Kitty-Kat." He said before pecking me on the cheek and bounding off after the rest of the boys playing walk-along soccer with a tennis ball.

**20 seconds later**

It was just a matey-type kiss. Not even on the snogging scale. Plus it couldn't be on the snogging scale because we _are _just mates.

**2 seconds later**

_Are _we just mates?

**5 seconds later**

Of course we are...he's my best guy-mate.

**3 seconds later**

...But I have snogged God and yet have _never _felt like this...all melty and wobbly and fluttery. It wasn't even a proper snog! Just a simple brush of the lips on my cheek!

**10 seconds later**

What happens if I actually _do _like Dave the laugh?

**5 seconds later**

_Do _I like Dave the laugh?

**Another 5 seconds later**

Maybe if I could borrow one of Ro-Ro's beards, I could work this problemo full of confusiosity out.

**What did you think of this chapter? Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chéris revoir xx**


	4. Not myself today

**If you have any ideas for this story; don't be shy to PM me :)**

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck**

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry i ahven't updated for so long. Please forgive me! I'm kind of in a writer's block trance. It's really frustrating. So if anyone has any ideas or thoughts on/for the story-pm and review it!**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers- especially hilaryemma45 for her words of motivation. She is the reason this chapter is up today.**

**Rosie's house, 5pm.**

I used Rosie's phone to call up mutti and vati to tell them I was sleeping over at her house. What I _forgot _to tell them was that her parents were on a two day 'get-away' for their anniversary, supposedly leaving her with her gran-vati that slept all the time to look after her while she hosts a movie night with the ace gang and Foxwood boys. If they find out...I'm as dead as Rom and Jules.

"...Now make sure that there are no boys at this sleepover, Gee. And for God sake, don't do anything stupid. Just this _one _night, understand?" I groaned. For the past five bloody minutes, vati had been setting rules, regulations and warning me that if he finds anything out that includes me, boys or anything against the rules in general, I will need to suffer the consequences. Apparently I need to be more mature as a young adult of society. He has been insufferable since that doco about out-of-control teens.

I stared at my nails as he droned on. "-So, in conclusion, Georgia, don't try any funny business. Don't break the rules. And don't fool around with boys." When I realised he had finished with his silly lecture, I perked up. "Yes, yes vati. I won't break the rules and I won't kiss any boys-" (there is _no _way that's going to happen...) "-So can I go now? Ok, thanks dad, bye!" And I hung up.

_Finally._

Pfft. Kiss boys? I'm not a slag. Plus, there is _no-one _to kiss here. The Ace gang have shot-gun privileges on the Barmy army. It's an unspoken rule. So anyway, everyone has their somewhat-significant other in the opposite group, and I'm not going to steal one of my buddy's lads away. Even if I _would _be able to do that, they're all friends. It's like...trying to kiss your brother, or in my case, cousin seeing as I don't have a brother.

...Ew.

I have a feeling I will never be in a relationship again. Unless it was someone like, I don't know, Brad Pitt? Maybe even Joseph Gordon-Levitt? Or a much younger Leonardo DiCaprio...

No. not even then. Males have lost all respect in my mind. Bloody confusing and hormonal and shallow things. I may need to become a lesbian. Or, perhaps asexual. I love myself enough. In-fact, I would go out with myself if it were possible.

...What am I saying? Leonardo DiCaprio and Brad Pitt? I wouldn't be able to resist them.

Maybe I should move to America? Or maybe I should just resist gorgeous guys. They are the bloody heartbreakers. Especially the ones with soft, silky hair that shines in the sun, and eyes as blue as a Maxibon wrapper, and a really handsome body and long, fluid fingers and a beautiful smile and a gorgeous laugh that melts all my anger away even though I'm mad at him..

Oh bloody hell, I fall in love with gay guys. _That's _why the relationships never work out!

So, all I need to do now is start liking guys with greasy hair, faces full of acne and almost non-existent fashion sense. Someone like...Bill Gates when he was younger?

Oh god, what am I thinking? No, that will never work. I'm just too superficial for that. Maybe I should just forget love in general? I mean, what _is _love? Is it an unbalance of chemicals in the brain? Or maybe lust? Or desperation?

Ok, I'm almost sixteen; I'm not old enough to philosophize about love.

I leaned my head back onto the couch, sighed and closed my eyes. I listened to the laughter and giggles of my friends in the other room. Tom, Rollo and Edward had left to pick up the pizzas while the rest of...well, _everyone _were mucking around in the kitchen.

"-So wait. You mean, a tomato is not actually a _vegetable _but instead a _fruit?_ You're bonkers Jas! I still believe you're bonkers, because if I decide to actually _believe _you, it'll mean the whole of my life was a lie. When mum asks me to gather all the vegetables for a salad, and I ask 'I can't find the tomatoes, mum. Where are they? ', I should actually say 'I can't find the tomatoes in the fruit-bowl mum, where did you put them?'". How do you expect me to accept this so easily?" Dave dramatically exclaimed. I chuckled. He _was _quite the laugh. And when he smiles, his eyes sparkle and dance with mischief. Sometimes, I catch myself staring at him when he laughs- so carefree and cute...

Oh God. I'm a stalker. Lovely. Just what I need to discover about myself. What next? I secretly pretend that Edward Cullen is in my room, watching me sleep? Ack, no!

I yawned. I'm actually quite tired now. Must be all the running for my life thing. The pizzas should be here in twenty minutes, so, if I just rest my eyes...

**5:12 pm, Rosie's kitchen. **

**Dave POV**

Jas rolled her eyes. "No Dave, I wouldn't know if people get buried with their braces still on." She seemed to ponder something "-That's actually a good question. _Do_ they get buried with braces on?" I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know-I asked you for the answer."

We were sitting in Rosie's kitchen, munching on some snacks while we waited for the pizza. Said girl was sitting on the kitchen counter, next to Sven who was searching for some new wigs on Ebay.

"Hey, does anyone know where Georgia is?" Jools suddenly asked. "-She borrowed my lip gloss a few days ago and she said she would give it back tonight." I never understood why girls do that, you know, share lip glosses and mascaras. Isn't it a bit unhygienic?

"She said she was calling up her mutti and vati, but she hasn't come back yet. Maybe she's dead?" Rosie explained innocently. I chuckled, being Georgia, it is quite the possibility she did die...

"Hey Dave, can you find her and get her butt here. I _really _want my lip gloss back and I can't be bothered getting up looking for her sorry arse." Jools had an evil sparkle in her eye. She glanced back at Rosie with a minute grin, then quickly looked back up at me. I shrugged. "Yeah I'll go, just don't eat all of the M&M's"

I stood up and walked through the threshold. "Jools won't, but I will!" Rosie shouted from the other room. I sighed in annoyance. She was as skinny as a stick, but she ate as much as three guys put together. Plus, I really liked the blue ones.

I made my way into the lounge room where we had set up everything for the movie night. The couches were all mashed together, blankets and cushions piled everywhere, two spread out mattresses in front of the TV and two beanbags placed by the couches. I heard the soft snoring before I saw who it was coming from. Georgia was curled up on the couch, still holding the phone, asleep. I smiled. I felt bad, but I had to wake her up before the pizzas came and the guys and Rosie ate them all.

I crouched down, a few inches from her face. At this level, I realised that she had really pretty eyelashes- all long and dark. I gently shook her arm. "kitty-kat, you have to wake up. The pizzas are almost here, and I can't hide your slices from Rosie forever." She mumbled something and frowned sleepily. I tried another approach. "Gee, you have to get up. Your makeup is all smudged and your hair is a bit frizzy." I didn't have a chance to move before she shot up, hitting her forehead against my nose. All I can say is that I'm lucky I have the sense of smell still.

"WHAT! But the mascara is waterproof! Waterproof and _SMUDGEPROOF!_" she screeched. I groaned as I slowly sunk down to my knees. Bloody hell, she has a hard head. No pun intended. While she frantically patted her hair down and searched for a mirror, I groaned a little louder. Here I was, bleeding and practically _dying _and she was staring at herself on a reflective surface.

She stared at herself in the reflection of the TV, patting her nose and running her fingers through her hair, before realising that she was fine. She quickly turned around and stomped her way towards me, before pulling me up by the collar of my shirt and pushing me down into the couch. "Kinky." I tried to say, but it sounded more like "_inky_".

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh shut up". She then wrenched my hands away from my nose which ended up in me accidently tapping it. "Uddy ugger, Gee! Oww! ee erfell!". Translation; Bloody bugger, gee. Ow. Be careful. Oh, the humility.

"Well, maybe if you stop moving around, I could actually fix your bloody nose." she growled. I suddenly had the image of Georgia in a naughty nurse outfit, offering me a sponge bath. I mentally shook my head. Don't ask me how I did, but I did. This is _not _the time to be thinking about those sorts of things, brain. Thank you for making life so colourful, though.

I slowly removed my hands from my nose, allowing Georgia to see the pain she inflicted on me. She gazed at it and rolled her eyes. "It's just a bit of blood. It's not broken, you'll live." I stared at her, outraged. "My nose feel like it's broken in five different places! It's in the very least going to bruise!" She snorted. "Oh well, your pretty little face will be marred with a bruise for a week. You can always use foundation. I actually always thought that the battle scars are worshipped in a male's world." She stared at me with a quizzical expression, her eyes sparkling with kept-in laughter. "-You could always say you got into a fight with some Jacob black fan girls at a twilight convention over who is better: Jacob or Edward. You'll be the coolest boy in school then." Apparently, she couldn't keep her laughter in anymore. I allowed a little smile. She's so cute when she laughs. "Who said I was team Edward? I prefer Carlisle in all honesty." We both erupted in laughter, sinking back into the couch, inches apart.

I glanced to the large stack of DVDs near the television and smiled ruefully. "I think we actually _are _watching Twilight and the next one tonight." Georgia groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. "Lovely. A whole hour and twenty minutes of a movie with a green filter throughout it all, a girl who sounds like a man and a sparkling guy who wears cherry lip gloss. Once again, _lovely."_ I slowly stood up and made up way to the stack of DVDs. I fished through the titles, finally finding twilight. I looked glanced back at Gee, putting my finger to my lips. She looked confused, but grinned slightly. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Ignoring her comment, I asked her "Where's Edward's bag?" She confusedly pointed to a black and white NIKE bag. I zipped open the bag and placed the DVD in the front pocket. I turned to her again. "Do you still have Jool's lip gloss?" she nodded. "Can I have it?" she nodded again, confusedly. I placed the lip gloss next to the DVD, grinned, and zipped it up again. Georgia had quietly made her way towards me, still looking confused. "I still don't get it." she whispered.

I flashed her a smile before dragging her onto the couch again. "Let's just say, I have lessened the chance of watching that movie tonight, and also added a bit of comedy-drama to the night." I explained. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'only you'. I grinned. "That's why you love me though, my awesome wit and humour and gorgeous essence" She snorted and brushed away her fringe from her eyes. "Well, you have to love _something _about me. You wouldn't be my gir-_friend_. You wouldn't be my _friend _otherwise." Oh holy pants. I almost said _girlfriend_. Has she picked up on it? I nervously glanced at her, under my eyelashes. She was staring at her hands, with her brow furrowed, seemingly oblivious to what I almost said. I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or a bit...sad.

Sad? Have I become a pansy? Dear god...

She bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. She quickly glanced at me and back at her fingers. For some stupid reason, I quickly looked away when she glanced at me, feeling a bit nervous too. Maybe she doesn't eve like me as a friend? I mean, both of our group of friends are all friends. They're basically dating each other. We're the only ones who aren't. Maybe she only hangs out with me because the rest of her friends are snogging their boyfriends? Maybe she just feels a little lonely and upset after the breakup of her stiletto wearing, handbag holding boyfriend? My stomach suddenly dropped. I glanced back at her. What happens if she actually _doesn't _like me? Even as a friend, I mean? I'm putting her on the spot and making her uncomfortable. And I don't mean super-wedgie uncomfortable, or teasing the snogging skills of the lads, but I'm basically telling her to say if she likes me when she obviously doesn't.

"I like the fact that you-." She started before I cut her off. "Don't worry, Georgia. I mean, I was kidding." baggy trousers, god I'm stupid. She looked up, confused. "No, Dave, I was going to say-." The door bell suddenly rang and the smell of pizzas wafted in. Ahhh, the perfect distraction. I glanced at her and smiled softly. "The pizzas are here, let's go eat." I said and stood up, before getting dragged back down. "Dave, I'm serious, I was going to say that I really-

The door bell rang again, and I could hear the muffled yelling of the guys. Something about freezing their arse's off in the rain and not being able to feel their toes. Rosie huffed as she ran towards the door. "I know you were sno-_talking_, but I don't think it would be hard to just take a few seconds to open the bleeding door!" Gee ignored Rosie completely, still staring at me with wide eyes. "_Dave." _I stared at her hopelessly. "Dave, I think I like-"

"Thanks for opening the bloody door you bloody arses. Not only do we drive through the freezing cold to get _your _bloody food, but we get locked out of the house as well." Edward muttered as he pulled off his shoes and turned his bag upside down, in search of his slippers and socks. He huffed. "Great! I didn't even pack my slippers. Bleeding hell..." Yes, a very temperamental lad, Edward is.

Everyone suddenly was in the lounge room, with impatient expressions on their faces. Jools plonked herself in-between Georgia and I and sniffed. "Ahh, Sleeping beauty has finally awoken. Where's my lip gloss by the way?"

I widened my eyes and mouthed to Georgia to shut up. She glared at me. What did I do now? Before she could say anything, I responded. "She put it near the stack of DVDs when she finished talking on the phone-I was there." Jools suddenly perked up. "Hey, Rosie? Do you have twilight?" And operation 'Edward-loves-himself-way-too-much-he-could-possibly-be-gay' is in motion. As Rosie directed Sven and the twelve boxes of pizza to the dining table, she nodded. "It's in the pile of DVDs." Jools grinned. Jumping up and making her way to the DVDs, she opened the space between Gee and I up again. Georgia looked at me again before getting up and walking towards the dining room with Rosie. What did I do now? I mean, I basically let her off the hook- shouldn't she be happy or something? I think I like her and she doesn't even want to be friends! I should be the sad one! I mean-

"Ro-Ro? It's not here! Neither is my lip gloss! Gee, do you still have my lip gloss?" Jools yelled from where she was sitting. I actually don't really feel like doing this anymore. So I walked towards Edward's bag and innocently looked down. "Hey Edward, why do you have Jool's lip gloss in your bag...and the twilight DVD?" I must be upset. Never have I stopped a prank before it actually gets funny. Jools sprinted up towards me, ripped the lip gloss out of my hand, and slapped Edward across the head. "I have no idea why you have my lip gloss and the twilight DVD in your bag, and I honestly don't want to know. Just don't do it again." Edward looked stunned. "-but I didn't put it in my bag." He then turned to me. "Dave, that is honestly the worst practical joke ever. It would've been funny if you dragged it out more, but you didn't." He started to look concerned. "Are you even feeling well?" he asked. Everyone was already eating in the kitchen, so it was only Edward and I in the lounge room. I stared at the couch where Georgia and I had sat. I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah I'm fine-just a headache." more like heartache. Edward playfully punched me in the arm. "Maybe you could get Georgia to give you a kiss to make it go away" He said with a grin before skipping towards the kitchen.

Ha. I wish. I would be lucky enough to get a smile.

**A.N. what did you think? Review!**


	5. That was unexpected

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

**And thanks to **_**ALL **_**of my reviewers. You guys rock. **

**9:01am, History, the hell hole that is universally known as school. In this case, a school that is known as Stalag 14. **

Stupid school. Stupid town. Stupid friends. Stupid lads. Stupid Dave. Stupid nose. Stupid hormones. Stupid me. Stupid David. Stupid nose.

Friday night was spent watching movies, eating bucket loads of popcorn and having a general laugh. The dog's, really. Apart from the fact that Dave seemed to be intentionally avoiding me. I truly believe that it all comes down to the monstrous thing on my face that I call a nose. Bloody genetics. See, if I had a nice, small, non-flaring, _normal _nose, I wouldn't have to deal with all this trouble.

I have actually been looking through health cover plans, trying to see if they cover plastic surgery of the nose. So far I haven't seen anything that is along the lines of '_this plan includes the option of plastic surgery for noses that deserve their own postal code_'. I have been trying to find any loop holes in the documents, for example, my nose affects my self esteem by lowering it, a low self esteem causes me to feel rubbish all the time, my rubbish moods make me depressed, my depression leads to me not being able to talk to another human being, not being able to talk results in me forgetting how to communicate, which means I can't _learn._

My nose is affecting my education. Surely you would agree with me when I say that that is a legit reason that surgery should be performed on my nose. But, alas, the greedy, cold-hearted people who run businesses in this world do not agree with me. Stupid arses.

Sighing, I glance to my right where Rosie is filing her nails, completely ignoring whatever Ms. Poke is saying. I snickered. If the school actually gave a rat's arse about our slightly dim futures, they would actually try to teach us something in class, instead of droning on in a monotone voice about something we find boring now but will most likely need in the future. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, they staff at Stalags only care about their pay check and getting the best parking in the morning,

I leaned my forehead against my desk, deciding that it was the perfect time to either sleep or ponder the reason I was even born into this world when everything ends up..._sucking. _Yes, sucking. All I want is to be wanted. Yes, I quoted Taylor swift, but it's _true. _Why can't I have someone who will stick up for me even when I'm wrong? Bollocks, I just want someone to stick up for me for _once. _I will sadly and grudgingly admit that I would love to be like Jas and Tom. Minus their owls and slightly odd obsessions with animal droppings and nature. It would be cool if I had someone who could crack stupid jokes with me but still laugh all the same.

I absentmindedly look down at the piece of paper I'm doodling on when I suddenly pause. In bubble writing, the name 'Dave' is scribbled over and over again on the white sheet. The cherry on top are the little hearts and flowers and stars surrounding the words. Blooming hell. Quickly scrunching up the innocent looking sheet of paper into a little compact ball, my face flushes in embarrassment. I'm like one of those squealing girls who cry when they become an item with the guy they like...by text. Pathetic. I stuff the ball into my blazer pocket, planning on throwing it out as soon as I get home.

What's even worse than having a huge nose? Realising that I like one of my close friends who I have used and abused in the past. What's worse is that now I have developed a crush on him, he hates me. Maybe he realised that I'm a lousy, shallow person. Maybe he secretly likes some pretty, nice, modest girl who likes him as well. He's probably dating her right now, so much in love that they'll get married in a few years, become the _'it' _couple of Hollywood and make little sweet, funny, adorable babies that grow up into handsome, beautiful, sweet and kind, funny and inspirational people. The Laugh family line will stretch across the years, making even more gorgeous, kind and funny girls and boys.

When I felt something smack against the back of my head, I realised that my eyes were tearing up. Bloody arse. Quickly wiping my eyes and sniffling quietly, I turned to see if anyone realised that I almost had a breakdown. Unfortunately when I glanced to my left, Rosalie had paused her nail-filing and was looking at me in concern. She mimed unravelling the scrunched up note that was now perched on top of my school diary. Ahhh...poo.

I opened the note with caution, but before I could read the first sentence, a hand snatched the note out of my hand, effectively ripping it into shreds and throwing it in the bin. I slowly looked up, to where a figure towered over me. Ms. Poke. Ahhh...owl poo.

"Yes, Ms. Poke?" innocence is the key. Apparently not with her though. "Georgia, detention." Ro-Ro and I groaned simultaneously. Whipping around, Ms. Poke then glared at Rosie. "Something wrong, Rosaline?" Ro looked offended. "Rosaline isn't my name, ms..." Trailing off when she saw the look on Ms. Poke's face, Ro shook her head. "You girls are trouble makers. Get out of my class and detention tonight..._again." _ Rosie rolled her eyes, packed up all of her things and made her way out of the door with me following behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Rosie growled. "Stupid hag. I was supposed to watch Sven at the game tonight. I had my beard all planned out, too. "I frowned. "Sorry I got you into trouble." She shrugged before stomping her way through the hall, stopping right in front of her locker with a sigh. Looking up, concern shone in her eyes again. "I don't really care, so don't worry. But, Gee, are you alright? What happened in there?" I shrugged. "nothing really, just crazy teenage hormones attacking my bloodstream." She cocked her eyebrow at me. Exasperated, I huffed. "I'm confused. About stuff." Rosie seemed to realise that I just wasn't in the right mood to explain. Stroking her invisible beard, she nodded. "Yes...Stuff _can _be confusing." I looked down at my feet, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. Rosie shook her head, grabbed her mobile and closed her locker before grinning at me. "Well, we basically have a free period, so let's not waste it! What should we do?"

I smirked at her. "Whatever you see fit."

**4:27 pm. Entrance of Stalag 14.**

Just left detention, Wooot! I actually feel quite brill now. Ro-Ro said that we were only fifteen minutes late to the game, so it was expected that I was to be dragged along like a goon as well. Rosie, get this, _sprinted _to the oval thingy, she actually bet me this time. As soon as we arrived, she pushed through the crowd, to the group of people calling out our names and frantically waving their hands above their heads. "Ro! Gee! You guys made it!" Jools shouted. Rosie grinned. "All thanks to my fabbity fab, awesome and electric sprinting skills." Jas gave her the look. "Wh-what?" Ellen. Always the stutterer. I rolled my eyes and sandwiched myself between Jas and Jools.

**4:54 pm. oval thingy.**

I wish I could turn back time. No, I am _not _singing Cher; I actually mean that _I wish I could turn back time_, to approximately when I left school. Or perhaps the time I was born. Or, maybe even when I was _conceived. _

Ew. Bad, bad images.

So, ma petite pallies, would you like to know _why _I wish I wasn't ever conceived? The whole reason is at the present moment, running around the field wearing blue baggy shorts and a soccer top, with his messy brown hair falling into his electric blue eyes as he dodges and sprints and kicks a ball around the field.

Yes my dear little maties, Dave the indifferent-gorgeous- yet- still- a- pain- in-the- arse laugh is actually a _really _good soccer player. Go figure. The boy is not only handsome and funny, but he also has to be a good athlete. So, as I've heard Rosie once say: _whata bitch. _

Jools nudged me with her elbow. ouch. "You can stop your ogling, Gee." I almost strangled her. Luckily, no one heard due to the cheers and shouts emitting from the stands. knitting my eyebrows into a frown, I shook my head at her in an '_I have no idea what you're talking about' _way. She just smiled at me knowingly. The siren suddenly sounded, vibrating throughout the park. The ace gang erupted into even louder cheers as their boys won. I watched in slight amusement as the fox wood lads started to hug one another fiercely, laughing and shouting, climbing on one another and acting like complete and utter goons. Dave then started to run around with his top above his head which gave me the somewhat perfect view of his nice, toned stomach. How the hell did he have a _nice toned blooming stomach? _He eats like a bloody horse!

When I looked back towards the field, the whole team were making their way towards the bleachers. Rosie, Jools and Jas were calling out to them, holding up their team's poster up in the air. Oh, the humiliation...

I chose that moment to stare at Dave...who was staring at me...and smiling. A little awkwardly though, but smiling all the same. What should I do? Smile? Wave? no, no waving. waving makes me look like an idiot. Well, makes me look like we're close. Which we are. Not anymore. We're friends. Which is...close?

Just smile. Smiling is good. smiling is neutral. smiling is normal. Just smile.

I smiled.

Then he smiled.

Then we were both smiling.

Then he waved. He _waved! _Do I wave back? Maybe I should just smile. Or perhaps I could...

Oh no. He's jogging towards me. Towards _me. _Dear God, Or Buddha or whoever has placed me in this confusing world, _please _don't make me do anything stupid.

"Hey, you." Wow...he's a little sweaty, but he looks absolutely, positively _edible. _Oh, Bloody hell. Now I'm a cannibal.

"Hey, Dave!"

Two voices answered simultaneously. One obviously being mine, but another feminine voice belonging to someone behind me. I peeked behind me in confusion.

That, my petite pallies, is when I choked to death.

...Ok, perhaps I didn't choke to death, but I did feel my mind crumbling into oblivion. Simply because Dave passed by me, and ended up standing in front of a very pretty girl behind me. He wasn't smiling or waving at me. No, he was smiling and waving at the girl behind me. The girl that he had just hugged. I quickly glanced at Jas, who was staring at Dave and the pretty girl in confusion.

"You were fantastic tonight! Your passes needed a bit of a touch up, but if you just work on those, you might be as good as me one day." Pretty girl said in a teasing tone. Dave tried to look offended, but ended up laughing. "Yeah, maybe, Aimee. Not my fault that we all can't be as good as you at soccer."

Aimee. Well, let me describe how _Aimee _looks like. Well, _Aimee _has long brown hair, icy blue eyes, a perfect smile and a perfect, _small _nose. Wearing a grey hoodie, jeans, converse and the team scarf, you could already tell she was very lean and very toned. Looking closely at her face, I realised she had a mole in between her eyebrows.

From now on, _Aimee _shall be known as Moley.

"Oh, hey Georgia. How are you?" Dave politely asked. I felt like I was stabbed in my chest. What was with the polite and cold greetings (compared to the greetings that I usually get such as sex Kitty)? I nodded my head and managed a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fab, and you?" Take that you gorgeous jerk. He grinned at Aim-_Moley. _"I'm terrific." That's it. I've got to leave before I start to hit _Moley _with a stick or hit Dave with a stick I could hear Dave and Moley (Yes, her name is Moley, therefore it is a noun, therefore it deserves a capital letter) laugh and joke around.

"Ahh...That's great." I nodded. "Hey, I want to introduce you to a...very good friend of mine. Georgia, this is Aimee. Aimee, Georgia." I felt like crying. I felt like _sobbing. _"Hi, Georgia. Are you a friend of Dave?" I nodded. Stuff Dave, he cannot deny that we're friends. Friends who got up to a five on the snogging scale, but friends all the same. "Yeah." ...sometimes even occasional snogging partners. You stupid bum-oley.

A few awkward moments passed before _Moley _cleared her throat. "Umm...Dave, it's getting late. I've got to go home before my parents flip. I'll see you soon." Dave nodded. "I'll walk you. Cya Gee." I attempted to smile, but I think it came out more like a grimace. "Bye." I almost snapped. Dave waved his arm awkwardly and made his way out of the park, walking _very _close to _Moley. _

I turned around slowly, feeling slightly numb. I stared at the bleacher below the stands, all the while my traitor eyes starting to tear up. I felt Jas, Rosie, Jools and the rest of the group twist to get a better view of the two retreating backs of Dave and Moley. "What in the name of PANTS just happened?" Ro whispered to no one in particular. Jas bit her lip, eyeing me with pity and concern. "I think that Dave has a new girlfriend."

Then, I snapped.

I quickly stood up and sprinted out of the park, and the complete opposite way that Mr. and Mrs. Mole left. I ran, and ran and walked, and then I ran and ran again, before I quickly lost breath and just shuffled the rest of the way home. Once I got home, I ignored all the calls from my mates, and just curled into a ball under my covers.

Dave and Aimee. Dave and Georgia. Not even my name sounds good with his.

I spent the whole night sobbing. Not only has _Aimee _taken away my best friend, but she has also taken away so, _so _much more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN: yes, a bit more serious than usual, but I've got plans set up :D**

**I hope you like it, and please review or PM me for any questions, thoughts or any ideas that you would really like to see in the story. I enjoyed writing it; I hope you enjoy reading it.**


	6. New plans

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

**Thanks to: TheCOMFYchairDunDunDUN, GONEFAN101, hilaryemma45, Chaela-laughluuurver, **gingerNINJA, Hannah Brandon 1234321, wild-for-all-eternity, MiaRocks, mcNOOBit, harryGeek14, BenDOVER, AWEEESOMMMEE stories, Twilightlover1001, miloeater13, alyceee16, RandomReader, Crazy_Dreamz, Cheesyreaper and everyone else who reviewed! Love you all lots xx

**Friday, 5:30 pm, currently locked inside my room, trying to pat the stupid, ungrateful cat that I supposedly call my loyal **_**(cough)**_** pet.**

Crappy week by far.

I mean, the _crappiest, _crappy week ever. the whole Mr. and Mrs. Laugh-Moley fiasco last Friday left me feeling angry, hurt, depressed and just plain ashamed, all rolled into one convenient ball that I can carry around in my heart everywhere I bloody well go. That stupid twit _really _hurt me this time, and the worst bit was that he was so..._indifferent _about basically cracking my soul into two parts. But of course, I forget, what is my soul worth to someone who cares nothing for it?

Yes, I've been reading sad poetry to make my sorry heart to feel better. It's not working though, just making me feel crummier.

I actually feel like Cathy from _Wuthering Heights. _Dave liked me from the very start, but I used and abused him from the moment I met him. I only used him to make those stupid Love gods, and sex gods jealous. I've must've hurt him to an extent that he could finally realise that I am nothing but a using, vain, whining, stupid girl with no second thought for the people around me who actually put up with all my crap on a daily basis.

I wish I could say it hate Dave, but then I would be lying. It doesn't really matter anyway; he wouldn't care if I admitted my undying love for him when we finally reach a number nine on the snogg...

What in Buddha's arse did I just say...er..._think? _

Ok, Georgia, enough of this. Dave is no longer a sometimes-snog partner, he will never be a full-time snog partner and, honestly, I don't even think he's your friend anymore. Would you want to be stuck with someone like you? No. yes. ..Maybe?

Realistically, _no. _You've hurt him. Simple. And now he's realised that he doesn't have to put up with it anymore. Don't bother crying over something that never was yours. From now on, just be polite. Not even nice, just polite- he obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. Why go through all that future pain and humiliation over someone that doesn't even want to _know _you? Just get better, get over him and then ignore him. This plan won't make him jealous (of _what_, anyway?) and won't make him come running to you, no, it'll just crush any direct connection with him- physically, mentally and emotionally.

With tears rapidly trickling down my cheeks, I nodded in determination. Sure, it won't make anything feel better, but it'll make everything look better.

I should know, I'm the shallowest person I know of.

**Saturday, 10:30 am, in my room of shallowness and pain. **

Jas called.

She told me that she found out some things about Mol-_Aimee. _I said I didn't care...even though I did. Apparently Jas could read my voice quite well, even through the phone, so she continued on with her sentence.

"So, Aimee Harper is the daughter of Robin and Grace Harper, which are very good family friends of Dave's family. She is state soccer player, good at most sports, but is also an A+ student in most subjects. Her family has temporarily moved here for her soccer training that is apparently sure to get her a scholarship in some sporting university."

Wow. "Umm…are you stalking her Jas? How do you get all of thi-"

"She has also moved to our school- same year and sharing quite a few of our classes. Oh! According to Jools, she has a-year-older brother that is gorgy-porgy and moving to Foxwoods. Year eleven? Yes, I believe he's in year eleven. A year older than us. Point is that if she's that gorgeous, imagine Xavier."

Jas has truly got terrible manners. Such a vile creature, really. I don't understand how I could be biffley-mates with her.

"Thank you Jas for your…_investigation_, but I honestly don't-"

"Oh, and, Apparently Dave has always harbored a crush on Aimee. He was always just too shy to ask her. Imagine that! Dave the Laugh, _shy! _Anyway, they aren't officially a couple, but they both like each other."

Stupid tears sprung in my eyes. Jas was a great friend and all, but sometimes she just didn't know when to shut up. I've been bloody sad all week! And you know what Jas has been doing? Apart from the occasional hug and slight concerned look, she's been 'befriending the new girl'. Bloody outrageous. That Mol- _girl_ I basically half of the reason I'm upset in the first place! All I've been hearing from Jas is; 'Aimee is _soo _nice' and 'Aimee is such a good hockey player- I want her on my team next time!' or 'Aimee is hilarious! She also has such gorgeous hair!'

"Oh, and, Aimee has invited the whole group to a sleepover at her house- are you coming? She just wants to know so she can get everything organized. Oh, Georgia, it'll be so much fun! She has two pet dogs and a pet parrot that she's taught how to sing the ABC's, Michael Jackson songs and even a song from _Hairspray_! She is such a nice girl, isn't she Gee? I've decided I'm already going to go- mum said yes straight away! She and Aimee's mum spoke, and you could say that they're best friends already! I'm happy that Dave introduced her to me, she is truly a nice-"

I clicked the end button on the phone, effectively hanging up on Jas. I stared at the phone in my hand, not really seeing it partly because of tears blurring my vision, and partly from the fact that my whole body had become numb and tense at the same time. I glanced in the mirror near my desk and suddenly choked on a sob. Anger, sadness, humiliation, jealously, envy, dejection and mortification wormed their way into my mind, making it hard for me to breathe. Not only had I lost Dave, but I've lost my friend too. Not only do I hate Aimee, but I want to be like her- no_, _I want to _be _her. She has everything I could possibly want. Dave, an awesome talent, pretty looks and a kind heart.

What do I have? A stupid, ugly nose, boring looks, average marks in school, no outstanding talents to brag about, a pretty bad reputation and no one that I can completely and entirely turn to when I'm feeling crappy and depressed without getting a lecture. No, Aimee has everything I want and doesn't even rub it in.

She has probably forgotten what my name already- just another new face in this new town. She has no idea what pain she's intentionally created.

That's what I hate most about Aimee- not the fact that she's taken everything away from me, but the fact that she doesn't even know it.


	7. SandwichWindow boy

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

**Thanks to: TheCOMFYchairDunDunDUN, GONEFAN101, hilaryemma45, Chaela-laughluuurver, **gingerNINJA, Hannah Brandon 1234321, wild-for-all-eternity, MiaRocks, mcNOOBit, harryGeek14, BenDOVER, AWEEESOMMMEE stories, Twilightlover1001, miloeater13, alyceee16, RandomReader, Crazy_Dreamz, Cheesyreaper and everyone else who reviewed! Love you all lots xx

**Sunday, 12:00 pm, just in my room.**

I am no longer angry.

Hurt, depressed and slightly envious, yes, but completely angry, no. More like..._defeated. _Yes, I feel defeated.

Jas called up twice then stopped, probably to research her fascination with parrots and moles. Hey! Don't look at me like that, it is my brain, so I can say anything I like. It's not my fault that my best pallie has swapped me for miss goody-goody two shoes that excels in anything that she touches. Well, I apologize for being a bloody human.

I honestly bet that she is a vegetarian, I mean, she _has _to be one. Then owl-face can become one too because it is a feat to be held in awe. Not eating anything that comes from an animal I mean.

Does that mean that she can't breastfeed then when the time comes? Technically she _is _an animal. Yes, I know, I paid attention in bioggers, we're all mammals. So, can she or can't she? If she made her little indifferent babies with blue eyes and brown hair and a gorgy laugh vegetarians?

Oh, holy pants. I feel like crying again.

But I'm sick of bloody crying. _Every day _for the last week I've been crying. No one has noticed, and I don't think they would even care anyway. So who am I crying for now? Aimee? Dave? _Myself? _No. This is enough, Georgia. Sure it'll be hard to just forget everything, so don't. You still like Dave, and you will probably never stop liking him...even as a friend. That's not your fault. He's a nice, funny guy who has treated you well since he's known you. You were just the stupid git who had to ruin everything.

Oh, the tears are dropping now.

Ok, breathe, _breathe. _Just relax. Dave will always be your friend. Sure, it'll be a little awkward at the start, but we'll always be friends. You just can't be anything more. Let him go. If you let him be, you _will _feel better, he will feel better and everything will get back to normal.

He'll probably never call you Sex kitty again, so _don't _expect it. You'll just be Georgia...maybe even Gee. Just like Rosie is named Rosie, and Jas is named Jas. Not sex-Jas or sex-Ellen, just Jas and Ellen.

Ok, I'm making myself cry like a bloody baby. Whatever I bloody say makes me bloody cry. Arrrgh! I've got to get out. Out of my room of pain and doom.

**1:12 pm. walking around like a loner-loon on **_**no-friends -and-no-point-in-living**_** tablets****TM****.**

I'm bored. I'm slightly cold. I have no friends. I've got fifteen dollars in my pocket and I'm hungry.

I've been walking around aimlessly for the past hour, and let me tell you, walking around aimlessly for an hour creates a hefty appetite. So, as my mutti has taught me from an early age; when you're hungry, go eat.

Off to the closest food-supplier I go!

**1:40 pm. In a cafe called 'Mi Nit Ea' eating quite an awesome sandwich. (Oh, don't you love the name of the Cafe? Mi Nit Ea? Mini Tea! Oh, how I laugh...)**

It's a really cute Cafe, actually. Really relaxing and nice and quiet. Apart from a group of old ladies and their husbands, two couples and a guy with a nice polo top on, this place is empty. For once, I'm actually glad I'm by myself, since my eyes just tear up at random times.

I look around to find something interesting to stare at, but my eyes wander to the guy in the window seat, who is staring out of said window while munching on his lunch. Focusing on him, I realise he's wearing soccer shorts underneath his slightly rumpled polo top.

Ahh...so he plays sport. Point to Georgia for her awesome spy skills.

Back to the guy eating his lunch in the window seat. Glancing at his face, I spot two greenish-grey eyes and a cute, boyish face. I'm taking a guess here, but it looks like he has dimples.

For some reason, I can't find it in me to ogle at him any longer. I just feel...tired. And kind of sad. I bet Dave is playing soccer today, with his _girlfriend _cheering on in the stands, even though she could whoop his butt without a second thought.

I let out a small chuckle. Damn right she could. That's at least one thing to look forward to.

I try to laugh again, but I can't. Figures. I can't even bloody laugh any more.

I half sighed, half growled before I quickly scrunched up my rubbish into a ball and made my way to the bin to throw it out.

However, window boy had also finished his lunch and was also making his way to the bin. Trying to move out of his way, I stepped to the right, then so did he. Then I stepped to the left, and so did he. So for a few seconds, we did that thing where we would try to move out of each other's way at the same time, effectively moving nowhere.

Blood flooded in my cheeks, making me an unattractive shade of bright red which just added to my embarrassment. I mumbled a quick sorry before attempting to dash away. I was caught off guard though, by his laugh.

"No problem." Window boy said in a clear, amused voice.

Wow...what a nice voice. No grunt or nod or annoyed or indifferent expression painted on his face like most guys, but a cute, friendly '_no problem'. _

I glanced up, biting my lip. Wow, I didn't notice how pretty his eyes were either. Arrgh...stop it Georgia. Just leave the pretty boy alone.

It looked like he was about to say something, but I quickly smiled in thanks, dashed to the bin and sprinted to the door.

**3:30 pm. lying down in the park.**

With no one around, I've decided to just...lie down on the grass and stare at the sky. Yes, I look like a loon, but no, I don't really care. Most people don't like me, so what's the difference anyway?

It's getting quite cold actually, so pull the scarf tighter around my neck and I zip up my jacket. It was bloody sunny today, and now, all of the sudden, it's gotten cold again. Jeez, even the weather has it in for me. Sighing, I close my eyes and just try to listen. Listen to the wind rushing through the tree branches, the distant sound of the huge fountain towards the entrance of the park and the sound of birds chirping. In the cold. How that can be, I don't know, but those birds are chirping.

**3:42 pm. still lying down in the park like a loony loon on loon tablets.**

You know...this is quite relaxing. I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep actually.

I snuggle deeper into my jacket and sigh contently. There was no Dave or Jas or Aimee or problems or school floating through my brain right now. Just...nothing. It felt very nice. I didn't feel like Georgia the-shallow-ice-queen, no I felt like just Georgia.

Yes, I really like this. I think I should come here more often when I'm sa...ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**No idea what time it is or even where I am. I technically don't even have my diary with me, but either I have such a deep connection with it, or I'm just really talented. I prefer the latter.**

I have a feeling I'm asleep, but I can't be sure. I actually don't really care, either, but it really doesn't matter because right now, I'm sitting under a tree in the park with Dave holding my hand and smiling all gorgy-porgy at me. Wow, how I've missed his smile. I bite my lip and glance down at our entwined fingers, smiling slightly. On my wrist, there is a braided bracelet with a kitten charm attached to it. Sure, it sounds gross and tacky, but it is really cute. I instantly fall in love with it.

"So, do you like it, Gee? I mean, I could change it if you want to, but I just thought, you know, that it could be our little inside joke?" Dave was all embarrassed and shy. Wow, I've never seen him like this.

To answer him, I pecked him on the cheek. "Of course I love it, Dave. It's perfect. You couldn't have chosen anything better than this." Biting my lip again, I grinned. He beamed.

"Well, how about we reward Dave le Biscuit for his hard work with around a number-!" I cut him off with a bear hug and an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. I could feel his lips curve into a smile.

Quickly glancing down at my bracelet, I noticed that the kitten was slowly morphing into something round. Confused, I gently pushed Dave away and stared intently at my wrist. "Gee, what's wrong?" I shook my head, still staring at the charm with confusion. He glanced down at my wrist in confusion. The charm was no longer a kitten...but a soccer ball. A cute, little sparkly soccer ball. My eyebrow knotted into a frown. "Dave what's happening...?"

The empty space beside Dave swiftly morphed into the shape of a girl. A particular girl who is known as Aimee Harper. Oh, bloody hell with trousers on.

Smiling slightly, Dave pulled Aimee up and wrapped his arms around her. On her wrist, the soccer ball charm glinted merrily- almost mocking me. glancing down at my own wrist, there was no longer a bracelet hanging from there. No, there was only...skin.

"Oh, hey Georgia. How are you? Did you get my invite for my sleepover?" Aimee's smile was bloody _genuine. _Oh, for the love of pants. Go eat some trousers, _both _of you.

I stared at Dave in disbelief. "Dave? What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He just grinned. "Hugging my girlfriend, Gee. Is something wrong with that?" With a tear running down my cheek, I shook my head and turned the other way.

Then I started to run. I don't know where or what or when or how, but I ran. I ran and ran and ran, the world blurring past me until everything just melted away, leaving me in oblivious black.

**No idea what time, but most probably in the park.**

I woke up with the world around me shaking.

...

No, seriously, someone was shaking me. I could hear frantic shouting, and surprisingly, whoever was shaking me smelt really, _really _good. Cracking open my eyes, and blinking at how bright everything was, I groaned quietly. My back was all cramped. Opening my eyes again, I saw a slightly familiar handsome face...swooping down to mine. The lips that belonged to this gorgeous face touched mine...and stared to blow air into my mouth.

No, not the most romantic thing I've ever heard of either.

Gasping I pushed him back and quickly sat up, hair mussed and eyes frantic. The gorgy boy yelped in surprise and stared at me with wide eyes. Slowly bringing my hands up to mouth, I stared at him. Brown hair, greenish-grey eyes and dimples.

Yes, sandwich-window boy knew C.P.R.

"I'm so sorry!" We both said at the same time.

"No, I am!" Again, we both simultaneously cried.

"Oh, God. I am such an idiot" Yes, we have a knack for doing things at the same exact time.

He sighed. "I am _so _sorry. You probably think I'm some pervert jerk." I shook my head. Even if he was, he would still be a gorgeous pervert jerk. "No, I don't think that at all. You probably think I'm some crazy girl who falls asleep in the park because she has no friends to hang out with." He laughed. Jeez...he has such a cute laugh. "No, I don't think that at all, either." With my cheeks the same shade as a tomato, I bit my lip and glanced at my lap in embarrassment.

"Can I ask you something? Don't get upset or anything, I'm just curious." He did seem genuine, so I shrugged. "Go ahead." I said. He grinned. "How did you fall asleep when you could hear all the shouting from the soccer game that was only a few minutes away?" Soccer game? How could I _not _hear that? "Good question, actually. What time is it?" He glanced down at his watch. "5:01 pm" Oh crap. I quickly shot up and groaned. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago to babysit my sister." He chuckled. Whipping towards him, I glared. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position." Dimples bit his lip to stop his chuckles, but it didn't work. I sighed. "Thanks again for '_saving' _me, but I really need to go. I'll see you around."

Before I could take a single step, he grabbed onto my arm. "Isn't it manners to know the name of the girl I saved?" I rolled my eyes. "Georgia. I'm Georgia. You know my name, now what's yours?" He grinned. "I'm Xavier. Commonly known as Xav."

Hmm...That sounds familiar. It's ringing a distant bell, but I can't put my finger on which exact one.

"Well, Thanks for everything Xavier, but I've really got to go or I'll be mashed into a pulp by my little sister." With a one-handed wave, I started to walk away.

"Cya around Georgia!" I smiled. Bye gorgy-sandwich boy also known as Xavier.

Walking away, I realised that I didn't think of Moley or Dave or even Jas once while talking to Xavier and with that thought running through my head, I found myself smiling.

**A.N.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of the characters. Please tell me if you like the story so far or not. I do hope you all like it, and thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. Oh! I found out that there is a new book by Louise Rennison: Wuthering tights. I personally don't think it'll be as good at the confession of Georgia Nicolson series- how could it be? No one could top Dave the Laugh!**

**Oh, please review! But you guys already do that, so thank you!**

**Amare-o-Odiare xox**


	8. Discoveries in a bush

**Obviously everything belongs to Louise Rennison...lucky duck.**

_**A.N: **_**hello my beautiful readers! I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months- I've had a strong case of writers block. Anyway, the point of this author's note is to declare the fact that ****I'm in need of a beta**_. _**I've been looking over my work, and personally, I think it can be improved greatly. **

**So, if anyone with a quirky sense of humour and great grammar skills would like to beta this story, PM me?**

**Anyway, thank you and on to the story!**

Do you know what I have come to realise?

I hate Mondays.

Yes, that exact day that begins another gruelling, humiliating and stressful week. I cannot even fathom the reason that someone ever created 'Mondays'.

Actually, I can. Monday is the 'tomorrow' in the phrase 'I'll start my diet..._tomorrow.'_

Monday is the day that you get your essay paper back with a big, fat 'F', _even though_ you spent a whole bloody week writing it!

Monday is the day that you finally share a class with the now insanely popular _Aimee Harper, _all the while listening to your ex-mate Jas giggle and whisper along with her, practically _salivating _as she listens to Aimee self-consciously describing her mansion-for-a-house home.

Who knew you could put a fireplace in a bathroom? Is that even _safe?_

I look up at the clock for the tenth time for the past twenty minutes and groan. The hands don't even seem to be moving! Against my better judgement, I quickly take a peek behind me, where Jas, Aimee and bloody _Ellen _are sitting.

Bad move.

All of the sudden, the muffled giggles and exclamations that I somehow was able to ignore throughout the lesson peaked in pitch and volume, the whispers becoming outright chatter and the giggles becoming howls of laughter.

I know what you're probably thinking, diary. Why am I sitting all by myself, towards the front of the room while Ellen is sitting in _my _seat? Well, diary. Let me show you what happened.

**Flashback - beginning of lesson.**

"Hey, Rosie? Do you think I've got enough time to make a dash to the bathroom? I swear to pants, my bladder is about to burst!" I asked frantically.

It was the changeover break between class periods, and I had spent the whole of Bioggers bouncing in my chair, practically begging the teacher to let me just bloody well use the bathroom, however as she is an ugly, overgrown _toad, _she found pleasure in making me develop an urinary retract infection. _Erlack_!

Rosie glanced down at her wristwatch and nodded. "Hurry up, Gee. You've got ten minutes." Quickly hugging her before dropping my books in front of my locker, I hastily rushed towards the nearest loos.

Another six minutes passed before I was finally at the door of my Literature class. I actually enjoyed these lessons quite a lot, and it wasn't because I was in the same class as my (ex) pallie, Jas, but because I actually understood most of the things we learnt. Sure, the dialogue used in some texts could be a bloody nuisance, but once you understood it all, you could appreciate the way the author paints a picture for the audience, and how the characters become actual _people_- people who have flaws, quirky traits and go through ups and downs just like we all do in real life.

"Georgia? Are you going to take a seat, or are you just going to stand in the threshold for the rest of the lesson?" The bemused voice belonging to my Literature teacher shook me out of my daydream. I smiled weakly before automatically making my way to my usual seat in the back row.

"Sorry, miss. Ambrose. I..." I trailed off, confused. Why the bloody hell was Ellen in my seat? It was almost like an unspoken rule to not sit in another Ace Gang's seat. "Ellen, why are you in my seat?" I whispered.

Ellen quickly glanced up towards me, then towards Jas who was suddenly very interested in her book, then back up to me. She bit her lip and shrugged a little. "Well, erm...you w-weren't here at the beginning of class...we thought t-that you went h-home." As she spoke, she fiddled with the pencil that she was holding, all the while frantically glancing towards Jas.

What the bloody bugger? _We? _I stared at Jas, which was pretty useless as she seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. "Ellen, you _saw _me at changeover with my _books!" _ I whispered loudly. Ellen just shrugged once more, still making no move to stand up and get out of _my _seat. I sighed and shook my head. "Well, whatever, doesn't matter. Can you just please get out of my spot?" '

Ellen's brow furrowed. "C-can't you just sit in another spot?" I blinked in surprise. What in bleeding pants? "Ellen, just _move. _That's _my _spot! You don't just go and take someone else's seat!" My whisper grew in volume, which naturally attracted Miss. Ambrose's attention.

"Georgia? Can you please sit down?" I turned towards her and raised my hands in a sign of helplessness. "I _would_, if Ellen wasn't sitting in my seat!" As childish as it may seem, it was my bloody seat! I've always sat there! If there was another seat next to Ellen I would sit in it, but there wasn't.

Jas finally glanced up, glaring at me. "Gee, it's just a spot. Just sit somewhere else for today."

I felt like I was slapped. I felt like I was slapped, then run over with a cement truck that covered me in cement so I couldn't move when Jas repeatedly stabbed me in the back with a butcher's knife.

My eyes and throat started to sting. I gnashed my lips into a thin line. "Jas, I've always sat there! Stop being bitchy and let me sit in my spot! If I took your spot, you would have a bloody spazz attack!" Jas' nose flared, and she rolled her eyes. Glancing embarrassedly and apologetically at Aimee, she then picked up my books from Ellen's (_my) _table and carelessly plonked them in my arms. "Gee, stop being immature and just sit somewhere else. There is _no _seat for you to sit in! You've already embarrassed yourself enough, just go!" She whispered frantically.

My mouth dropped. It felt like wasps were stinging my throat. My anger, frustration and humiliation finally burst through. I had enough with the whispering.

"Oh, _I'm _being immature? Is that so?" I loudly declared. "So, whispering and giggling behind someone's back when they accidently trip in a hockey game isn't classified as immature? Oh, right. I almost forgot!" My face flushed with annoyance.

Jas rolled her eyes. "Oh, Gee. You _know _that we didn't mean it! We were laughing _with _you, not _at _you."

I slammed my books down on the nearest table, turned towards Jas and scowled. "Just stop it with the rubbish, Jas! You've been a real _bitch _lately." Jas, who was previously fingering her fringe, gasped and quickly stood up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aimee freeze.

I bet she was enjoying herself. Take away Dave (not that I care anymore), and take away my friends while she's at it, too.

"How in the world have I been a bitch to you, Georgia? Just because you have been all moody for whatever stupid reason again, doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else!" Her face flushed tomato red as she slammed her pencil down on her desk.

Miss. Ambrose anxiously tried to pry our attention away from each other, but to no avail. The whole class was now excitedly staring at Jas and I, who were standing opposite from each other, both of us an angry red in the face. However, I honestly couldn't care less about the bloody class, I was just so sick of Jas and Aimee and Dave and this whole bleeding scenario!

"Jas, you have no bloody idea of what you are talking about! You haven't even called me _once _in the past two weeks!" My hands shook with pent up frustration. She had absolutely _no _idea of how crappy I've been feeling for the past few weeks. Of course she didn't, she was too busy hanging out with her new 'girlfriends', having sleepovers at each other's houses, playing soccer and drinking peach iced-tea! Jas doesn't even like iced tea!

Jas' face twisted into an expression of half annoyance, and half disbelief. "I'm not your boyfriend Georgia! I don't _have _to call you every night! Why would I want to, anyway? To listen to your _problems? _You are so self-centred!" She shot.

My eyes watered dangerously. I swallowed, staring down at my own two feet. This was where Aimee decided to butt in. "Umm...Georgia? I-I can move if you like? I mean, I don't mind at all..." Quickly sweeping up her books, she tried to make a dash to the desk up at the front of the classroom.

Jas' eyes widened. She glared at me before stopping Aimee from taking another step. "No, don't worry, Aimee. Georgia isn't that rude. You're new. She'll move- it's just for today." Jas pointedly stared at me.

I furiously wiped my eyes before gazing back at Jas. I nodded at Aimee. "Don't worry...Aimee. I'll move." I picked up my books and turned to face Jas once more. I wanted to say something to her, something that would hurt her, I _needed _to. But as I stared at her, my mind couldn't form words. I felt like I had been betrayed. It wasn't the desk issue, it was what she said. How she acted, like she was _embarrassed _of me.

So instead, I slowly shook my head at her and shrugged, before making my way towards the front of the room. I felt the eyes of the whole class on me as I made that seemingly long journey to the desk. Humiliation and dejection welled in my heart. I felt bloody terrible.

**End of flashback.**

Those bloody, stupid tears welled up in my eyes again. Just as I thought I was getting slightly better, I once again feel like absolute crap. Reaching down into my blazer pocket, I fumble around for a tissue.

Before I can blow my nose noisily, embarrassing myself once more, the bell rings.

I can finally get the hell out of this room.

**Recess.**

So, here I am, lying on my bed at home and eating a bowl of chips with absolute no thought of calories and exercise. I could honestly go for a dozen donuts right now – and not those plain, low-fat ones. No, I feel like stuffing my face with the doughnuts that are filled with caramel sauce, covered in pink icing and sprinkled with hundreds and thousands.

See, that's why I love you, diary. You don't judge me. You just _listen._

So, after second period, I asked Rosie if she could hand in one of my assignments, promised her that I would call her and explain why I wouldn't be there to hand it (therefore, explaining all that happened), before rushing to the nurse's office and pretending to be sick. After a few phone calls, I was picked up by my leather-pant wearing uncle and driven home.

That's basically the story.

I've spent the past hour staring at my wall, eating chips upside down on my bed. I feel absolutely gutted. I can't even bloody cry! This is actually a good thing, as it means my nose won't flare up and transform into an elephant's trunk.

I think I need to take a stroll somewhere peaceful and quiet. Seeing as there is still another three hours left of school, I think I'll head towards the park. I'll be surrounded by mothers, children and old people, which is fine by me.

**Twenty minutes later, sitting on a park bench in the...erm, park.**

It's quite a beautiful day. Not too hot, nor too cold. Perfect, in other words. I've actually found myself smiling for absolutely no reason, completely forgetting about the events prior in the day.

Uh-huh. Like my new range of vocab, diary? I feel so fulfilled.

I stretch and stand up before aimlessly starting to walk around a little more. It feels so nice to be _free. _No rush, no nervousness and no worries. Just...peace.

I have a feeling I may be bipolar, diary. That or I have an unhealthy amount of hormones in my body. I would like to believe the latter, but I have a strong feeling that the former is probably right.

**Six minutes later.**

My illusion of peace has been shattered.

This whole soccer thing is really starting to get on my nerves. This is a _park, _not an oval.

So, here I am blissfully unaware of anything happening around of me, when all of the sudden I hear roars of laughter and shouts of triumph that seem to be getting closer and closer. Quickly peeking behind me, I see a number of Foxwoods soccer uniforms.

Arrrgh, rotten pants.

There is absolutely no way to outrun them as they are just a few meters behind me, so I do a typical Georgia thing. I hide in the closest bush.

My camouflage may have worked if it wasn't for my fluoro orange pom-pom beanie that I had worn today. Don't even ask why I own a fluoro orange beanie, it's Rosie's fault. She did it on purpose –she knows it is one of the most comfortable things I own. That minx.

So, back to the bushes. I suck in everything, my stomach, my nose and even my bum. Maybe if I'm flatter, they won't see me?

No such luck.

I groan as I hear an exclamation. "Hey, isn't that Georgia?" I swear, next time I catch Dec alone, I will corner him and castrate him with a spoon. I hear a snort of laughter. "I wouldn't be surprised." Ed. He's on my list too.

I hear rustling before Tom's sweaty face appears. Shaking his head in wonder, he laughs. "Ahh...Gee? What in God's name are you doing in a bush?" He asks. I hear snorts of laughter getting louder and louder.

"Umm...stalking those kids over there?" I suggested weakly, gesturing towards a group of kids playing fetch with a dog.

It became very silent. No laughter could be heard. Tom shot me a look.

I sighed, exasperated. "I'm joking, jeez." Tom nodded slowly, before helping me out of the bush. I was then faced with half of the sweaty senior boy's soccer team. My faced flushed red as I awkwardly glanced anywhere but the now silent lads in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed once more. "Guys, I was joking. I wasn't stalking the kids!" Tom scratched his head, bemused. "So...what were you actually doing in the bushes by yourself?" He asked.

Ed and Dec doubled over in laughter. I flushed red. "Yeah, G-Gee!" Ed gasped before continuing. "What were you doing in the bush by y-yourself?" That sent half of the team rolling on the floor, gasping for breath in laughter. My face burned. I shot a glare at Tom before making my escape. None of the gasping boys noticed. Stupid sexual innuendo.

I desperately tried to escape the stupid park, but of course, in typical Georgia fashion, I ended up with another head concussion.

Of course I _heard _the word 'Duck', but my brain didn't process the meaning of it before I got hit on the head with a soccer ball. The force of it knocked me over, and let me tell you, it hurt like a bitch.

I actually think I was pretty much out of it for a few minutes. I heard swift footsteps and a few curses. "Oh dear God, Georgia? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Hmm...Quite a nice voice. Deep yet boyish...almost melodic? I was supposed to say something graceful like 'Oh, yes. I'm alright', but instead I groaned.

"Ow..._OWWW..." _Oh yes, smooth is my middle name.

"Mouldy pants, she's completely knocked out! Quite a good kick, you must admit..." Another voice trailed off before I heard a sharp thump and a mutter of 'Ow, what was that for?'

"She can have a bloody concussion, Dave! And all you can think about is how your aim has increased from 'rotten' to 'pathetic'." The first voice continued.

Dave?

"Hey...that hit was below the belt!" I groaned again before cautiously opening my eyes. A pair of greenish-grey eyes was staring back worriedly. "Xavier?" I rasped in surprise. Wow, I forgot how..._pretty _he was.

"Glad to know I'm _pretty, _Georgia. My confidence levels have sky-rocketed." His lips twisted into a lazy smile, as my face burned. My body has no shame. Stupid bloody...

"-Wait. You two know each other?" A very familiar voice snapped me out of my reverie.

Crap. Crap, crap, crappity-crap. Oh, mouldy, holey Jesus pants.

Peeking up, my fears are confirmed. "Hi Dave." I greet, defeated. His brow is furrowed. "So, do you?" I nod and shakily sit up.

"Who bloody kicked the ball? I will castrate them without putting them to sleep." Dave grinned guiltily. "My aim was pretty off?" I glare at him. Xavier helps me up and hands me my beloved beanie, smiling.

"So, are you ok? Do you think you need to go to the emergency ward? Or the doctors?" I shake my head, groggily placing a hand over his mouth. I would be blushing furiously if it wasn't for the headache that suddenly wracked my brain. Head. Whatever.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dave's expression harden very slightly, his gaze on my hand. Cautiously feeling my forehead, I jerk when I finger the huge lump that has formed on it. "Oh, bloody hell! You and your bloody soccer! Either learn how to play or stop playing!" I sputter in frustration.

Dave ignores me. "How do you two know each other?" He asks. Do I detect an underlying tone of suspicion? What a tart.

Xavier shrugged, too casually. "We met in a Café. Then in the park." Oh, thank soggy pants he didn't mention the whole CPR fiasco. I can't deal with the awkwardness right now, especially on top of the embarrassment and humiliation.

Dave nodded and shrugged. "Oh, ok." He replied. I glanced up at him in annoyance. Why is he so nosy? And why is he even here? He hasn't spoken to me for the past few weeks, and now all of the sudden, he wants to. How is that fair? He is almost as worse as bloody Edward Cullen, whom is as moody as a hormonal fourteen year old girl who is in love with Justin Bieber. I gnash my teeth together.

"Well, thanks for the very visible lump on my forehead, Dave, but I've got to go. S'laters." I inwardly smirk. Eat pants, Dave. You're dealing with a very angry and sad and pissed off Georgia Nicolson, I suggest you stand back.

Xavier smiles. "I've got to head up that way, anyway. Dad parked his car up there, so I'll walk you Gee." I shrugged. "Ok, come on." I said with a smile.

Before we could take another step, Dave spoke up again. "Oh, I'll come too. My house is up there too." Xavier turned around, his brow furrowed. "I thought you were meeting Aimee in front of Stalags?" Ignoring my pride, I whipped around anxiously. Dave's hair boyishly flopped into his face. My chest became a little tight. He was such a cute guy...and such a funny one, too.

But he was a jerk. And so were Jas and Ellen.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Dave replied, quietly sighing. "Bye Xav...Gee." He said, and my heart skipped a beat.

Gee?

I almost growled in frustration. It was a bloody slip of the tongue. I was so desperate, it was quite sad.

Sighing, I waved slightly before turning around and making my way towards the exit of the park, all the while walking side by side with Xavier.

He glanced up, and I couldn't help but notice how..._handsome _he was. He somehow looked quite a lot like...

Oh, bugger.

"You're Aimee's older brother!" I stupidly blurted out. Xavier shot me a bemused look. "Yeah, I am. I thought you knew?" He phrased his sentence as a question, outlining his obvious confusion. I stopped walking. "No, I guess I didn't." I weakly replied. No wonder why I thought his name ring a bell when I first met him.

"Are you ok, Gee? You look a little pale." He asked in a worried tone. I quickly nodded and began to walk again. Fan-_bloody_-tastic. I'm...what? _Friends _with Aimee's older brother? Ironic, really. She takes my friends, and her family become mine.

Xavier suddenly stops and stands closely in front of me. So close in fact, our chests are centimetres apart. Cautiously, he reaches towards my forehead.

My breath hitches in my throat. I quickly glance at his hand and back to his eyes. My heartbeat becomes erratic, and I honestly believe that he could actually hear it. Focusing on my brow, his fingertips softly traces the ridiculously large lump that has formed it. I can barely feel him.

My breathing becomes embarrassingly loud as we keep eye contact with one another; his eyes are such an amazing...pretty green...like the colour palette of a rainforest...

"You should put ice on that as soon as you get home, it will reduce swelling." His soft, whispered voice breaks into my reverie. I quickly blink, clear my throat and smile. "Ok." I say a little too loudly.

Sadly, I break that very intense bubble that suddenly formed around us. A car's horn honks nearby. "Well, let me know if your head gets any worse, will you?" Xavier asks in an amused tone, his eyes sparkling.

Dazed, I nod my head. "Yeah...sure. Night." Laughing, he waves. "Night, Georgia." Staring at his retreating back, I shake my head.

What in Merlin's pants just happened?

**So, do you like it? Let me know!**

**Also, don't forget, If you would like to beta this story please let me know!**

**Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers alike, sorry for the very late post.**

**Xox**


	9. It's time to grow up

**I give you full permission to throw rotten tomatoes at me. Or perhaps even a slipper. **

**I am **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated in…well…**_**years. **_**To be honest, I sort of forgotten I even wrote this story! When I discovered all of the reviews, I just **_**had **_**to update. **

**Admittedly, my writing style has changed. My outlook on everything, too, has changed. I guess, in a way, Georgia has changed along with me. I'm still trying to keep her as immature and childlike as possible, but her story now has changed. I have allowed her to become self-retrospective. I think it is only fair that she is given a chance to seriously explain her thoughts and emotions. **

**Do not fear, however! This fic is, at the end of the day, a romance.**

**Now the question is with who…. ;)**

**I hope you like it!**

**xx**

* * *

**In the area of solitude I call my 'bedroom', 7:12 PM, Wednesday night.**

Oh buggering buggeration. I am in aggers.

I have spent the last thirty minutes staring irritably at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. Wait, correction- _almost _blank sheet of paper currently in front of me. Right up at the top, scrawled in with my wonky handwriting, was the sentence that had me currently bubbling with frustration.

'_In the play 'Romeo and Juliet', fate and destiny propelled the two lovers to their dooms. Discuss.'_

My _lovely _English teacher was very fond of the famous play _'Romeo and Juliet'. _Being a hopeless romantic, she longs for a relationship similar to the one that the famous lovers share- the everlasting passion they possessed. She honestly believes that it is the best play ever written, and refuses to allow _anyone _to say anything otherwise.

I'm not completely sure if she realises that the two supposed 'lovers' are a pair of _twelve year olds. _How could two twelve year olds _fall in love- _especially after only a single day? It's completely barmy! Not to mention quite sad as we are talking about a _thirty-four _year old woman, diary.

* * *

**In the area of solitude I call my 'bedroom', 7:17 PM, night.**

I've spent the past five minutes competing in a staring contest with my still blank piece of paper. I have a funny feeling that it isn't getting me anywhere, but this method of procrastination is not boring me to tears, and oddly, i feel a sense of accomplishment.

I will admit- _weird. _

Maybe I should write to the agony aunt. My letter would probably go something along the lines as this:

_Dear Agony Aunt,_

_My English teacher who hasn't had a snog in probably centuries has given me an essay topic regarding Romeo and Juliet and how destiny 'propelled' them to their fate. The problem I am faced with is that I don't really care as I have more pressing issues to deal with such as my gorilla legs and oncoming uni - brow. What should I do?_

_Love, Georgia._

* * *

**In the area of solitude I call my 'bedroom', 7:19 PM, Wednesday night.**

In the past two minutes, I have come to a realisation.

The reason I cannot think of a way to respond to the discussion sentence in agreement is because _I don't agree _with the statement.

Fate? Destiny? What a load of rubbish.

The reason that the two idiots died was because Romeo was just another hormone driven, immature boy. Wasn't he completely smitten with some girl named Rosaline in the very first chapter?

Yes, diary.

Yes, he _was._

So, as soon as he lays eyes on the gorgeous Juliet, the name '_Rosaline' _doesn't even ring a bell anymore? Of course not! Why would he still need to pine over the reclusive and kind of bitchy _'Rosaline'_ when he had an innocent, pretty and needy Juliet who was just as poetic and immature as he is? Character flaws, diary! Character flaws were what '_propelled the two lovers to their dooms'._

Juliet was too childish and fragile. She was too naive, too caught up in the prospect of passion and everlasting love. _'And so, they lived happily ever after...'_

The same goes for Romeo; too trusting and naive. He's always acting before thinking about the consequences- too hasty, in other words. Maybe if Rosaline didn't _use _Romeo, maybe they would've ended up together in the end. Romeo was so sweet towards her- _sure_, a little clingy but that wasn't his fault, was it?

No, it was Rosaline's fault. Rosaline and her bloody large nose and endless list of insecurities. I mean, if she didn't date all those bloody Sex Gods and Luuurve Gods and just for once stop being so selfish and _think _of the people around her whom she would hurt, maybe she wouldn't be feeling this crappy all the time. Or, as she is quite selfish in nature, perhaps she could've thought about all of the people that would hurt _her. _The really funny thing is that Romeo realises that Rosaline is a bloody barmy person who can be quite immature, but he likes her all the same. He has forgiven her, been really nice to her, made her laugh- but that doesn't count because he makes everyone laugh, and has just been an overall friend to her. He hasn't even really been _rude _or _callous _towards her even though he's supposedly dating Aimee.

We're just not as close as I wish we were, you know- like Dave 'n Gee close.

Sex Kitty close.

"Who's Sex Kitty, Mr Gorilla?" Libby suddenly asked.

"It's just a nickname, Lib." I replied distractedly.

Wait, what? Quickly glancing to my right, I see the _Nutella_-smeared face of my little sister. How in mouldy pant's name did she sneak into here without me knowing or even _hearing? _

Wait, did she call me Mr Gorilla? Bloody hell, if my little sister can tell i haven't waxed in a week, there's no doubt that everyone else can! No wonder i have no friends...

No, I have no friends because I'm a lone wolf. I'm a wolf pack of one.

"Who's nickname, Mr Gorilla? Is it Mummy's? Do I have to call Mummy 'Sex Kitty', now?" Libby interrupted my thoughts once again in an innocent tone.

Innocent my arse.

"No, Libby. It isn't Mummy's nickname. Actually, how about we skip these weird and utterly pointless word games we play and just get to the bit where you take one of my possessions as payment for your total silence." I sighed.

Libby gave me a blank look. I sighed again.

"Just take that packet of Rainbow gems and be quiet." I replied. She grinned, snatched the packet off of my desk and skipped out of my room.

Yes, dear diary. That is the only way I survive in the warzone i call my place of residence.

Quickly glancing at the now-finished-but-not-submittable essay in front of me, I groan. How did I end up replacing the names '_Romeo_, _Juliet_ and _Rosaline' _for '_Dave, Aimee _and _Georgia'? _

Do you know what, diary? Bugger this. I'm going to bed. I need to become a Zen person, and i cannot accomplish that without sleep.

Goodnight.

* * *

**Thursday morning, 8:25 AM, Assembly hall.**

With a livid expression etched into her chubby face, Slim glares at the sea of students in front of her.

"And so, I will take this moment to officially warn the culprits of the consequences of their actions. They face suspension, perhaps even expulsion. However, if these wrongdoers turn themselves in by the exit bell tomorrow afternoon, their punishments may be downgraded, and thus, less severe." Her voice is strained; obviously someone needs a chill pill.

Oh, yes. Early this morning, the whole school gathered for an assembly. The topic of choice? Punishing the 'culprits' who started the fire alarm a few weeks ago.

Oh, yes. For once I'm part of something that I did not necessarily start. No, it wasn't my fault, but yes, I am bound to get into trouble anyway. Once not-so-Slim finds out that I was part of this scandal - a victim, mind you- she'll do everything in her power to make my life more miserable than it already is. Maybe she should team up with Lindsay-squid-legs to ruin anything I actually seem to _like _in my life of crappyosity.

"This said incident is a breach of safety which is a very serious situation. I will repeat, ladies. If these culprits do not turn themselves in by the exit bell tomorrow, they will face a far more severe consequence than just a few after school detentions." With a curt nod, she stepped down from the podium and made her way towards the Deputy Principle.

I couldn't help but realise that she was staring at me throughout the whole of her speech. Fantastico. I kicked Rosie's chair, trying to get her attention.

Before I could say anything, she whipped around and nodded. "We're chopped liver and beans, Gee. However, they say that beans are good for the mind, which implies that we're intelligent, which further implies we'll find a way out of this." Seemingly satisfied with her notion, Rosie nodded once more and turned to face the front once again.

Oh yes, Diary. I must live with this every day. It's like I'm surrounded by people who are constantly thrust in Wonderland or something...

The bell suddenly rang, and all the girls stood up, slowly ambling to class. Quickly making her way to my side, Rosie linked arms with me, worrying her lip slightly.

"We're kind of half dead already, you know? I mean... did you see the way that Slim was looking at us?" Rosie whispered, nervously tucking some hair behind her ear.

I nodded in agreement.

"What sucks is that- for _once- _we didn't really have anything to do with this!" I sighed. "Bloody Dave." I hissed.

Rosie glanced at me, lips pursed slightly. "I think he had something to-"

Someone suddenly gripped my arm. Twisting around, I came face to face with a part-nervous and part-annoyed Jas. _Flippin'tastic._ "Something wrong, Jasmine?" I questioned, an innocent expression painted across my face. Her reaction made me want to smirk. First, her eyes widened in surprise, before wiping clean of emotion completely.

"We need to talk," glancing at Rosie; she bit her lip, nervousness settling back into her features. "...as a group." She amended.

Oh, right. Our educations were at stake.

Sighing, I nodded. "Sure, Lettus meetus this arvo in the park?" I asked, unsure. Flicking her fringe, Jas nodded. "Um... yeah. Also, Gee-_Georgia?" _

I glanced towards her again, encouraging her to go on with my wide eyes. She seemed to hesitate before saying that everyone will be meeting up at 3:50 pm, near the fountain.

Fantastico. Another few hours of woe and awkwardness.

* * *

**Thursday afternoon, 4:00 pm, near the fountain in the park.**

"We just don't tell Slim. It's that simple- I mean, it's not like they have evidence or anything! We weren't even the ones who started the alarm." I rebutted, exasperated.

Oh joy, Diary. It's cold, I'm hungry and I want to go home. Ex-friend 'Jasmine' is really starting to grate on my delicate nerves. She keeps on going on about how we need to do everything we can in order to prevent any blame befalling us and the Foxwood boys.

Oh, wow – did you see what I did there? _Befalling. _Ha! Maybe Shakespeare _is _making me smarter…

Anyway, either way I feel like bunging a Jammy Dodger in her gob.

"Are you really that daft, Georgia?" Jas asks, stiffly using my full name. Ooh, step _back: _Jas is bringing out the XXXL pants!

I turn to Rosie. "Do you remember when we nearly fell out of the tree when Nauseating P. Green fell on the shower tent and exposed a nuddy-pants Miss Wilson to Herr Kamyer?"

Rosie gives me a blank look. "What?"

I stare at her. "Well, don't you remember?"

She glances at Jas who is quickly going red. Wow, is she actually _shaking _with anger? I thought that only happened in really expressive books, kind of like how girls only stomp their feet in films.

"Ah…" Rosie begins, but is very rudely interrupted by Jas-the-ex-friend.

"Oh my goodness, Gee! I have honestly reached my limit with you. If you don't stop acting like the selfish, arrogant child you are, I will send you to a crèche myself!"

Everyone went quiet, including Jas-the-super-ex-friend's posse.

"Dear _Gott in Himmel," _Rosie sighed.

I stared at Jas, mouth hanging open. "Excuse me?" I whispered, not truly believing what I Just heard. Jas-the-ex-friend glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"Here I am _trying _to make sure none of us are going to get into trouble, while you just act stupid like always! While you don't _care _if we get into trouble, _I _do!" She declared fiercely, accusation saturating her statement.

I balled my fists. "Who are _you _to say that I don't care about what's happening? For your information, I am _ignoring _everything you say because – to be honest, _Jasmine – _you're acting like an all-controlling tyrant."

Ellen bit her lip as she stepped subtly between us, facing me with a conflicted expression. "Gee, I understand that you're not exactly on great…_s-speaking _t-terms…with us, but that doesn't mean we can't work this fiasco out –"

Oh, this is great. Wow, great friends I have.

"Ellen, for once, try to stop being the idiotic daft person you usually are. You _know _that I have tried speaking to you for the past week, but _you _and the rest of Jas's little posse were given orders to ignore me like a pariah!"

Rosie groaned. Jas's minions gasped, outraged. Ellen began to tear up, her cheeks going red.

Oh, for the love of pants. Now _I'm _the villain.

Jas pulled Ellen to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl who had now begun to cry. She jerked her head to face me, fury glinting in her eyes. "See Georgia, _that's _why no one likes you. That's why you don't have a boyfriend. You're a _mean, _selfish, self-cantered and _jealous _girl who makes people feel bad about being happy! It always has to be about you, doesn't it? You always say and do hurtful things to people who _care _about you."

I flinched. It felt as if she had physically punched me in the stomach. I was horrified when tears began to brew in my eyes.

She shook her head in disgust. "Isn't it ironic? We're all muddled up in this fiasco because of _you!" _

"What do you mean?" I croaked, my voice breaking slightly.

Jas's eyes narrowed. "Even after all you've done to him, Dave still likes you. Well, _liked _you. He was planning on officially asking you to be his _girlfriend _during Rosie's party a few weeks ago." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I think he had some extravagant, Dave-the-Laugh-esque plan set out in order to make it 'special.' Anyway, when he found out we were stuck in detention, he begged his mates to help him get us all out of there."

Shock.

All I feel is…_shock. _He _likes _me? Dave actually, honestly and truly _likes me? _

Jas snorted. "Thank goodness for Aimee. If it wasn't for her, he would still be stuck pining after _you." _She stood up straighter, flicking her hair back behind her shoulder. "She _really _likes him, Georgia. As in, she likes him for who he is. I don't think he feels the need to be that 'funny guy' around her all the time. He can just be _himself _around her."

I glared at her, hating the tears that were burning in my throat. Hating the words spilling out of her mouth. Hating the _truth_ behind the words spilling out of her mouth.

Hating _myself. _

Jas's stress began to radiate out of her as she continued. "Anyway, the problem is that now, if we don't say anything, we either get the Foxwood lads into huge trouble or we ourselves suffer even worse consequences when they discover proof. Let's face it, Georgia, Slim _hates you. _She will do anything to get you into trouble. If _you _get into trouble, so do _we." _

I licked my chapped lips, wrapping my coat tightly around my shivering body.

"…but we actually _weren't _involved with what happened this time. It _wasn't actually _our fault." I whispered, uselessly.

Jas stared at me, shaking her head slowly. She bent down to pick up her bag, hauling it over her shoulder. "You just don't get it, do you Gee?" She whispered. "This is more than just about _you _now. More about just _us. _The Foxwood College rules are strict – almost merciless. If Tom doesn't shave even the tiniest bit of stubble off, he receives an immediate detention. Imagine the consequences Dave and Tom and all the other boys face if –_ when – _evidence is discovered."

She sighed sadly. "Friends help each other out. We _protect _each other. If Tom is suspended, he will no chance of winning that Oxford scholarship he applied for _months _ago!"

Did Tom actually qualify for a scholarship? I didn't even know…

Jas gazed at me expectantly, before sighing once more when I didn't say anything.

"– but of course, why would _you _care, Gee?" She said quietly.

She turned away from me and began to walk towards the park's exit. The girls around her parted like the red sea, before following her lead.

* * *

**Thursday afternoon, 4:40 pm, near the fountain in the park.**

I have not moved from this park bench since they all left, diary.

I feel…terrible. No, terrible is not the right word.

I feel…hurt. Miserable. Desolate, forlorn, selfish, angry, betrayed, lonely, useless, hollow, pointless, worthless.

I feel like a terrible human being.

The thing is I've actually felt this way for a long time. I mean, since I met Robbie. Obviously, it wasn't bad then. I thought it was part of growing up – my mistakes, that is. In a way, I guess it was. I _have _grown over the past three or four years. I have learnt so many things like how important family is, despite how barmy they are. I always thought that I only hurt people by mistake, thus making it somehow acceptable. I guess it would be…if I did something to fix it. To make it better. You know, Diary, they always say that it has to get worse for it to get better. I've had my heart broken just as I have the reason for other broken hearts. I always thought this was normal, but the more I think about, the more I question…_why? _

Why do we hurt each other? Or better yet, why do _I _hurt those I love? Why do I make fun of my crazy family? Why do I constantly make stabbing comments about Jas's fringe-flicking? Or Ellen's stuttering? Why is it that, despite everything, I can never make a relationship last? Not only that, but I indirectly blame it on my friends or my parents or '_the other girl.' _Unless I'm happy, no one else can be.

In a way, I guess I _am _jealous and selfish. I am angry and hurt and jealous of Dave and Aimee, but the thing is, I don't exactly know _why._ I guess, in a way, I feel like he's _betrayed _me by allowing himself to be happy with someone so _nice _and so _perfect _like Aimee. I mean, Dave just… isn't like that. Dave may flirt and make the occasional crude comment, but underneath that, he could care less about looks and money and popularity. Dave allows anyone he encounters to be themselves, simply by being his _own_ self. His funny, witty, slightly silly, fair, sort of crude, kind, empathetic, loving, enthusiastic and down-to-earth self.

The thing is…Dave has become more than just a mate to me. He's become my best friend. My very own personal 'Horn Advisor' who I talk to about anything and everything about. I can be myself around him. I don't have to put on gallons of makeup like I did with Massimo or Robbie. I don't have to even dress up when he comes over and helps me babysit Libby. In fact, most of the time we end up wearing our trackies (that are actually comparable to a garbage bag in colour and flattery-level). I don't have to _impress _Dave because for some crazy, absurd reason…he likes me. Just the way I am.

I _miss _him.

Now,I guess I could all sit around and wonder and feel bad about everything and blame a lot of people for what they did or didn't do or what they didn't know. I don't know. I guess there could always be someone to blame. The thing is however…I don't _want _to blame anyone for what's happened over the past few weeks. I don't want to blame Jas or Tom or Ellen or Dave or myself or even Aimee. I think it's safe to say that Dave doesn't like me in _that way. _Eventually, we'll be mates again. Like always. I accept that.

Call it an epiphany, but I think I've changed – or rather – I _want _to change. For the better.

The thing is... I love Dave the Laugh. I love him in a myriad of confusing, scary, new ways. I don't love him like I 'loved' Robbie or even Massimo. With them, I placed them on a pedestal. I was constantly trying to mould myself around _them. _I changed my appearance and the way I acted. With Dave…it's different. I can act as silly and crazy as I like around him and he will only make me laugh by acting just as silly and just as crazy. I have never needed to chip away at myself in order to fit in with his puzzle piece. No, from the very beginning, we've just….clicked.

And that scares the living pants out of me.

Despite everything that I feel or have the potential to feel – everything that I understand or do not understand – it is now my personal duty to do right by him. To do right by all of my friends.

I guess it's time for Georgia Nicolson to finally grow up.

* * *

So... what did you think?

Tell me what you think!

xx


End file.
